


Your Best Friend

by average_fangirlxd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Determination (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Photoshop Flowey (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Souls, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_fangirlxd/pseuds/average_fangirlxd
Summary: With his last energy, Papyrus lifted himself up from the ground. His whole body was shivering but he was able to move one step closer so that he was facing Flowey again.His hand turned into a fist and his right eye socket turned light red."I thought we were friends!?" Papyrus yelled and forced himself to make another step towards Flowey.Flowey was laughing and was summoning even more vines."We are Papyrus.....WE ARE BEST FRIENDS"





	1. Howdy!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowey Is Not a Good Life Coach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056333) by [unrestedjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/pseuds/unrestedjade). 



> This is my first Undertale Fanfic and I hope you like it! ^w^
> 
> English isn't my native language so there may be some spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Anyway here is a short info for the story: 
> 
> The story takes place before Frisk fell into the underground so Flowey is the one who has the ability to RESET and SAVE.
> 
> See ya! And have a nice day ^^  
> Stay determined♡

Twilight was shining through the cave and was slightly lightening up the tiny area.  
Flowey was watching the other flowers around him or some monsters when they sometimes passed by. It was boring and he had noone to talk to, because who would even talk to a tiny, yellow flower? Was it weird? Maybe. Flowey was feeling lonely from time to time, maybe he can annoy someone?  
Well in one timeline the "annoying part" wasn't the best idea, he had to reset that timeline, it was just awful. But in his last, he actually noticed someone interesting.  
Flowey had decided to leave the ruins and wanted to try something new, he came across Snowdin and was wandering around town. Someone had caught his attention.  
Papyrus was his name, that's what Flowey remembered. He is a skeleton and has a brother. Flowey can't remember his name though, so he started calling him smileytrashbag, the other skeleton was smiling very often and annoyed Flowey, the awful puns he made were just freaking him out.  
But Papyrus, he was calm and full of energy.

This timeline Flowey decided to check on Papyrus. Maybe they can become besties? 

\---

Snowdin Town

It was snowing outside and nearly ten o'clock. Papyrus was finished with his breakfast, his brother should be coming from his morning shift any time soon, well if he hasn't felt asleep again at his station. Papyrus was cleaning the house a bit since Sans never really did that, not even his room. He is lazy when it comes to work and his puns are sometimes really annoying, but both are caring for eachother. Sans is a few years older than Papyrus and is often braver than him but nevertheless both help eachother out and together they are a great team.  
Papyrus put the last plate back into the shelf.  
A few seconds later the door opened and Sans came in.  
"Mornin' bro", he said in a still tired voice and entered the house.  
"Welcome back, brother". Papyrus smiled  
"So....have you seen any humans today?" Papyrus asked a bit excited.  
"Nope, noone, just the kids from town playing ball. A snowdrake accidently got a ball against her stomach but it wasn't that bad, everything was snow-tastic". Sans was grinning.  
"Sans..." Papyrus said in an annoyed voice.  
"I told them to be more careful next time, before someone could get hurt. It was snow-problem then".  
"Sans!!!" Papyrus yelled.  
"Stop your snow puns!"  
"Heh, always funny". Sans added.  
Papyrus sighed.  
"Well I'm going to get some food and be right back".  
"Okay, I'm going to get some rest, I'm bone-tired anyway". Sans smiled.  
Papyrus took a deep breath.  
"Your puns will never get old". Papyrus had to smile a bit too, then he left the house.

The snow was getting less but enough snow was still laying on the ground.  
Papyrus was on his way to the store when he suddenly noticed something in the snow.  
"A yellow flower?" Papyrus asked himself.  
These flowers were only growing inside the ruins or somewhere else but not in Snowdin. Papyrus went closer.  
Suddenly the flower turned around.  
"Howdy!" It said.  
Papyrus' eye sockets flung wide open.  
"Don't be afraid, my name is Flowey, Flowey the flower".  
Papyrus came carefully closer.  
"Wowie", he said excited, it seems like that his anxiety was gone by now.  
"I'm Papyrus". Papyrus said.  
Flowey was grinning.  
"Hello Papyrus".  
"Where do you come from? I've never seen you around here?" Papyrus asked interested.  
"Oh this is a long story..." Flowey said.  
"Oh....okay", Papyrus understood, he doesn't wanted to bother Flowey anymore, he wasn't that kind of person who asked someone out.  
"Well...", Flowey began  
"To make it short...I'm just so lonely and nearly everyone is afraid of me and runs away, I mean a talking flower is a bit awkward, right?" Flowey was lowering his head to make himself look more sad, he wanted Papyrus to feel sorry for him, he had big plans.  
"Don't worry, the great Papyrus will be your friend". Papyrus smiled.  
"Wow that's really nice of you". Flowey added.  
"You really have to meet my brother, we -"  
"No it's fine, I'm fine...really...I still have places to go". Flowey lied.  
"Oh", Papyrus said.  
"But we can meet each other, what about tonight?"  
"Tonight...hmmm". Papyrus was thinking, what would his brother say?  
"I don't know if Sans would..."  
"Please don't tell your brother about me, don't tell anyone, please".  
Papyrus wasn't sure what to say but he doesn't wanted Flowey to be sad.  
"Okay, I'm coming". Papyrus said.  
"Cool", Flowey added.  
"Let's meet here again in a few hours, I'm waiting for you". Flowey smiled and disappeared into the ground.


	2. No Pain, No Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus prepares himself to meet Flowey but is it really a good idea to not tell Sans about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 ^w^ 
> 
> Enjoy!

* time skip *

Sans was already sleeping, Papyrus was able to hear him snoring from the other side. He carefully stood up and got dressed quickly.  
It was eleven pm by now. Papyrus grabbed his battle armor and sneaked downstairs, trying not to make any loud noise. He hated the fact that he couldn't tell Sans about it, he knows how worried Sans can be and also lieing to him makes himself feel uncomfortable. The brothers share nearly everything with eachother.  
Papyrus tried not to think about it anymore, it would be just this time, maybe Sans wouldn't even notice him gone?  
Papyrus slowly opened the front door and closed it right behind him. It was still snowing outside but since he was a skeleton, the cold wasn't bothering him.  
Papyrus decided to go back to the place where he met Flowey a few hours ago. In all of a sudden he appeared behind him.  
"Howdy Papyrus, how are ya?" Flowey asked calm and nicely.  
Papyrus turned around and smiled.  
"Oh, I'm fine", Papyrus answered, still a bit nervous.  
"So? What should we do now?" Papyrus added.  
Flowey was thinking.  
"Well we barely know eachother, wouldn't it be cooler if we would know eachother more?" Flowey was grinning  
"Let's talk about you, Papyrus. What are your hobbys or what do you like?" Flowey added, his eyes were still focusing on Papyrus.  
"Oh...I...I really like spaghetti and cooking!" Papyrus said excited.  
"But what I really love is training with my friend, her name is Undyne and she is the leader of the royal guard. Someday I want to become a royal guard just like her". Papyrus added happy.  
"Wow, a royal guard?? That's cool!" Flowey said overexcited.  
"I've already trained so hard but Undyne never really talked about letting me in or when..." Papyrus was lowering his head. It really bothered him not to be in the royal guard yet.  
"I think I can help you. You can train with your friend...but also with me" Flowey had a large smile on his face.  
"Y-you can train me? Really?!" Papyrus wasn't sure how to react to it.  
Flowey nodded.  
"I can train you to become a fearless royal guard".  
"Wowie that - that would be so cool!" Papyrus was closing his eyes and imagened himself to be a real royal guards man.  
"Papyrus the great royal guard" Papyrus said while daydreaming.  
"Yes but not only great, you can be strong, everyone will look up to you, you will be the best royal guard in history", Flowey added.  
"When do we begin?" Papyrus asked in excitement.  
"Anytime", Flowey said grinning, a large smirk appeared on his face.  
"Let's show me your strenght first". Flowey said.  
"R-Right now?" Papyrus got more nervous again, he really wanted to train but somehow he had a bad feeling about this.  
Flowey nodded and glanced at Papyrus.  
"Well....okay" Papyrus added and prepared himself.

First he summoned a normal bone attack. Flowey dodged easily.  
"Common Papyrus, be more yourself, show me what you got!", Flowey said.  
"But I don't want to hurt you", Papyrus answered.  
"You won't, I can take a lot , but if you won't show your inner strength, then you can't be a fearless royal guard". Flowey was now acting more serious.  
Papyrus took a deep breath and prepared another attack.  
Blue and orange bones were coming in Floweys direction. Flowey stood still by the blue ones and he moved fast through the orange ones.  
Papyrus was surprised that Flowey dodged all his attacks, it seemed like that Flowey somehow already knew about these attacks. Papyrus was amazed.  
"So you know about this magic?" Papyrus asked.  
"I know a lot more than you think my friend", Flowey smiled.  
Papyrus prepared again a few attacks and mixed them  
all together. Normal ones, blue ones, orange ones, then more or less, upside down and so on.  
But also these attacks seemed to be no problem for Flowey.  
After a few minutes Papyrus stopped.  
"Wow...that...was unexpecting", he gasped.  
Flowey came closer to Papyrus.  
"Don't worry, I'm going to make you strong and fearless, you have to learn a lot but I'm sure that you can learn fast". Flowey added and smiled again at Papyrus.  
Papyrus sighed.  
"Now...that you showed me what you got, I'm going to show you what I got, I attack you, you have to fight back or dodge, depends". Flowey said grinning.  
Papyrus was exhausted already but he doesn't wanted to disappoint Flowey. He was still worried about it though.  
"But", Papyrus began.  
"No BUT! You have to fight if you want to become a royal guard, fight like your life depends on it". Flowey said and looked right at Papyrus.  
Papyrus took a deep breath again and focused on Flowey.  
"So let's go". Flowey was grinning.  
Suddenly several vines were coming at Papyrus.  
"W-What?!!" He gasped. Papyrus jumped away and tried to stop the vines with bone attacks but the vines were easily destroying them. Another vine was wrapping around Papyrus' arm and pushed him against a tree.  
"Ouch!" He yelled. That really hurted. How was Flowey so powerful? He asked himself. Papyrus looked at his arm, it was hurting so much.  
Flowey stopped for a few seconds.  
"Common, pain is just one of the less things you worry about when you fight". Flowey shouted.  
Papyrus stood up when suddenly another vine pushed him around, this time he heard a louder crack.  
The bone from his arm was splitted a bit. Papyrus wanted to yell but he tried to hold back the pain that was starting to fill his body, tears were filling his face.  
"Don't be such a coward". Flowey came to Papyrus.  
"Well...I think it's better if we continue tomorrow I think", Flowey said and looked at Papyrus' hurted arm.  
Papyrus really wants to be a royal guard but if Flowey keeps training with him like this, then he would soon turn into a wrack of broken bones.  
"Flowey I don't think I can do it like this, this is to much". Papyrus said, still exhausted.  
Flowey got angry.  
"No! Don't just give up now! Do you think being a royal guard is easy?! It's even harder!!!" Flowey yelled at him.  
"If you quit now, you wouldn't like what happens next", Flowey threatened him.  
"Why are you threatening me? This is not what friends do". Papyrus was holding his arm, it still hurted.  
"Look...Papyrus, I just want to help you, pain is just part of the training, otherwise you'll never be a royal guard. But let me see your arm", Flowey was climbing up on Papyrus' body.  
Suddenly a vine was wrapping around the broken arm and in the next second, Flowey moved the broken part back.  
"Argh!!!" Papyrus cried out, then he looked at his arm. It was fixed. A bit of healing magic would do the rest later.  
"Than-Thank you", Papyrus said still shocked.  
"Tell me you won't quit", Flowey added and looked at Papyrus with a serious expression.  
Papyrus would quit but he is afraid of Flowey, after what he saw and what Flowey is capable of. He could hurt someone else.  
Papyrus was lowering his head again.  
"I'll stay", Papyrus said weakly.  
"Good boy, you can go now and be here tomorrow, I'm waiting, same time", Flowey said and disappeared in the snow.

Papyrus was walking back home, it was now two am in the morning. He couldn't believe that three hours had passed already.  
Papyrus was slowly opening the door to his house.  
He wanted to go upstairs and back to bed, when suddenly the lights turned on.  
Sans stood infront of him, he had a serious expression on his face and he wasn't looking happy at all.


	3. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans notices that something is wrong with his brother but what is it that is bothering Papyrus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reading this chapter fills you with determination

"Sans....I..."   
Papyrus began and was already waiting for Sans to ask him out about what he was doing outside at 2 am in the morning.   
Sans had his arms crossed but his serious expression seemed to slowly fade away.  
"I...", Papyrus wanted to continue his sentence when  
Sans suddenly gave him a big hug. Papyrus felt how his nervousness was getting less, he never expected that reaction from Sans.   
"I was so worried Pap", Sans started and then let go of Papyrus. The brothers were now facing eachother again.   
"A headache woke me up and I saw that you weren't in your room, so I tried to call you but - you weren't answering, I got worried that you maybe had hurt yourself or even worse", Sans added, Papyrus was lowering his head and was carefully hiding his hurt arm a bit so that Sans wasn't seeing the wound.  
"I'm so sorry Sans, I just wanted to go get some fresh air and a clear mind, I just wasn't able to sleep.... and... I must have forgotten to charge my phone earlier", Papyrus lied.  
He couldn't tell Sans about Flowey and the "special training session", not even that he got hurt during the training. Sans wouldn't allow that to happen and when he interferes, then Flowey would know that Papyrus broke his promise of not telling anyone about it. Flowey would be mad and after what Papyrus saw, what Flowey was capable of......  
Flowey already had threatened him once. Papyrus doesn't wanted anyone to get in danger and he knows his brother very well and lieing was the only option now if he wanted to protect everyone he loved. Papyrus was just hoping that Sans wouldn't find out the truth.  
Sans sighed, it seemed like that he had calmed down a bit.   
"Never scare me like this again", Sans added and was being more serious by now.   
"I promise", Papyrus said and was smiling weakly. Sans smiled a bit too, but he saw that something was bothering Papyrus, going for a walk at 2 am wasn't something that he was normally doing. But for now Sans wasn't going to ask him out about it, he was tired anyway and Papyrus was home. There wasn't anything to worry about for now.  
"Well I am going back to bed", Sans said yawning.   
"Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted too", Papyrus said and opened his room door.   
"Goodnight", Papyrus said  
"Goodnight, Pap", Sans answered and disappeared into his room. Papyrus was slowly walking towards his bed, suddenly his arm began to hurt again. Seems like the healing process was slowly starting. He knew already that this was going to be a long night.  
\---  
* time skip (next day) *

The new day had just begun and it started like every other day.   
Sans was already at his sentry station and Papyrus was cleaning the house. He would have trained with Undyne instead but she got sick and should stay in bed for at least a few days, maybe even a week. Papyrus just hoped that she wasn't really bad sick.   
A bit later he was finally finished with cleaning everything and prepared himself to go outside. Papyrus had to prepare a few traps, you never knew if or when a human could fall down. Especially Undyne got orders from the king of what to do when a human falls into the underground.  
Papyrus tried to think about other things but he just wasn't getting the past night out of his head. As long as no one knew about his meeting with Flowey, there wouldn't be any problem.  
\---  
*time skip (afternoon) 

Sans finished his shift for today and was heading back home. He still didn't knew why Papyrus went out at midnight but maybe it would be good for him to just relax and to clear his thoughts a bit. Sans sometimes had bad days too and maybe this will help his brother to overcome the sleepless night.   
Sans opened the front door and saw Papyrus sitting on the couch, with his battle armor.   
"Hey Pap, what are ya doing?" Sans asked.  
"Oh, nothing, just cleaning my battle armor, you know", Papyrus answered and put it on the table, luckily he had already cleaned a few scratches so that Sans wasn't noticing anything.   
"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you want to join me, we could hang out together and I think the fresh air does us both some good". Sans added.  
Papyrus was thinking but then he nodded.   
"Sure", he said and smiled. Maybe it would really help him to forget a bit of the stress.  
"Okay so let's go before we get snowd-in", Sans said and was grinning.  
"Wow....Sans...this was one of the worst puns that you ever made up". Papyrus answered and was rolling with his eyes.   
"I'll take that as a compliment", Sans turned around and winked with one of his eyes at Papyrus.

A bit later the two were wandering around the forest. The sun was shining and the weather was just fine, no rain, no snow, just a cold air breeze that was coming through the woods sometimes.  
"Isn't that beautiful?", Sans asked and was looking at the sky.   
"Yeah, it is", Papyrus answered and started looking around.  
One day he wished that he would see the real sun and the real stars. Papyrus had heard so may stories about the surface, he would love to see it sometime. Even if it was nearly impossible, he still believed.  
"So...what was the actual reason to go outside at past midnight?" Sans began in all of a sudden and was turning his gaze to his brother. Papyrus was shocked for one moment, he didn't knew how he could answer Sans, but Papyrus knew that Sans knew, that he wasn't really telling him the truth.  
"I, I already told you, I needed to get some fresh air", Papyrus answered quickly. If he would say anything different now, or stutter, then Sans would know that he was lying.   
"How about we go back now?" Papyrus asked a bit nervous and tried to distract Sans.  
Papyrus was ready to go but Sans was stopping his brother by holding his arm tight.  
"Please, tell me, I can help you, if something is bothering you". Sans added calmly.  
"No, it's fine, I'm fine", Papyrus said and pulled his arm out of Sans' mildly grip.  
A few seconds later Papyrus realized that it was a bad idea, his arm began to hurt right after he pulled it out of his brother's grip.  
Papyrus was biting on his teeth to hold the pain back but Sans already noticed that something was going on.   
"Papyrus?" Sans was looking worried at his younger brother.   
"I'm fine", Papyrus said again but he wasn't. Sans was coming closer and pulled down Papyrus' right glove. There he saw a scratch in his bone.   
"You are hurt Papyrus...why didn't you tell me anything?!" Sans asked even more worried.  
"Sans..." Papyrus wanted to start another conversation but Sans ignored him.  
"What happened yesterday when you were outside?" Sans asked again but now his voice was sounding very serious.

Suddenly Papyrus' whole body began to shiver, Papyrus felt like that he was slowly losing control over his body, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even bring out a single word, he was drowning in stress. But then...it all exploded in several hard words.  
"CAN'T I HAVE A BAD DAY TOO??!" Papyrus yelled in anger and saw that Sans was already shocked from his reaction. But Papyrus wasn't able to control anything he said. His head was hurting like it was on fire.   
"YOU JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME SO LET ME BE FOR MYSELF, I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY, YOU ARE ALWAYS STANDING IN MY WAY AND DO NOTHING. YOU ARE LAZY AND EVERY DAY YOU GET EVEN LAZIER, I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU!!" Papyrus snapped at his brother and was starting to walk into the opposite direction.  
"Papyrus! Stop! This isn't you, we can talk about this and-" Sans gasped and was running towards Papyrus to stop him, but before he could do anything, his soul turned blue. Sans' eyesockets flung wide open.  
"I SAID I DON'T NEED YOU!!" Papyrus yelled and threw Sans a few meters away, he landed in the snow, his body hurted and his HP was a bit lower. He was coughing.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Papyrus cried out, he just wasn't knowing what he was doing but he couldn't stop. Papyrus summoned a few bones.  
"Papyrus...please-" Sans gasped weakly.   
Tears were running down Papyrus' face. The bones appeared a few meters before Sans. Papyrus had to leave, or else he could hurt his brother really bad, he doesn't wanted to lose any more control than he already did.   
"I'm, I'm so sorry!!!" Papyrus shouted, lots of tears were filling his face again. Then he left the place and Sans was sitting in the snow, watching his brother disappear into the woods.


	4. It's kill or be killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In this world it's kill or be killed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is not to long or has more dialog in it, but the next chapters are getting more interesting!   
> There is a lot more plot and action to come ^^
> 
> It's just the beginning... ;)

Papyrus was running as fast as he could and was not looking back.   
He didn't wanted to stop....  
he couldn't....  
Papyrus was just hoping that Sans wasn't following him. He doesn't wanted to hurt him. Papyrus had to get away as far as possible.

After a few minutes he needed to rest, since his energy wasn't lasting forever. Papyrus sat down on a small rock, he was still churned up from what happened. This wasn't normal, he never got real tantrums like this.  
He only trained with Flowey once but the whole not-telling-anyone-thing was just messing with his head and only the thought of it made Papyrus feel uncomfortable and nervous. 

Papyrus tried to catch his breath and started breathing in and out to calm down a bit.  
Suddenly he heard something moving behind him.   
"Golly Papyrus!"   
Papyrus jumped up from the rock he was sitting on, when he heard the familiar voice.   
"F-Flowey??!" Papyrus gasped and turned his gaze towards the tiny yellow flower.  
"Awesome job, I knew you had more in you", Flowey smiled in excitement.  
"Wha-What y-you saw it?! You saw what I did...?" Papyrus asked still shocked and lowered his head.  
Flowey came closer.  
"Don't worry about it or your brother, I think it will be good for both of you to have some space between eachother" Flowey added.  
"But.." Papyrus wasn't able to continue his sentence, when Flowey interfered again.  
"We can train more and you know what? I give you this day off, I am proud of you Papyrus, even if this wasn't your best yet, I saw how you felt during your use of magic, you were stronger and if you keep this up, then you are on a good way of becoming a royal guard!" Flowey was grinning.  
"But...I nearly hurted my brother, I- I can't lose control again, I can't hurt anyone", a tear was running down his face.   
Flowey sighed.  
"Papyrus, that is the thing...you can't find your inner strenght if you keep telling yourself that. What would happen if you had to protect someone you love from someone else? It's gotta be one of them Papyrus, it's kill or be killed in this world.  
It might sound harsh to you but you can't show mercy all the time, not everyone deserves to be spared". Flowey said in a more serious voice and kept looking in Papyrus' eyes.   
Papyrus knew that Flowey was right on the one hand, but there had to be another way....  
Another way to not start any fight or to not cause any more trouble.  
"But what if it's not? Anyone can change if they just try", Papyrus added. Flowey was not so amused about Papyrus' thought. 

Suddenly Flowey started laughing.  
"Ha! Do you really believe that anyone can change?? Seriously? That's ridiculous! You don't even know how it is in the outside world, you don't know anything!!" Flowey hissed.  
Papyrus was confused, how was Flowey so sure about what the surface was like? Wasn't it impossible to leave the underground?  
Papyrus stopped for one second. He couldn't find any more words.   
"Sorry Papyrus, I don't wanted to scare ya, we are still friends, right?"  
"Ye-Yes", Papyrus said and stuttered a bit.   
"Good", Flowey smiled and continued talking normal as if nothing ever happened.  
"Well see ya tommorow then, I am waiting for you and I am looking forward to see your real skills!" Flowey said and disappeared into the ground.  
Papyrus stood there, still frozen in shock. He was sure that there was something odd about Flowey's behavior and Flowey in general.   
He was kinda speaking in riddles, at least that's what it sounded like for Papyrus.   
But it seems like that Flowey knows really a lot more, that's what he indirectly said to Papyrus the day before and a few minutes ago. 

By now it was turning dark and Papyrus knew that he couldn't stay outside the whole night.   
He had to head home anyway, maybe Sans was already there?  
But if he was?   
What would happen?  
What would he say?  
Papyrus tried not to think about it anymore, but now he just wanted to get home and get some sleep.


	5. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all it was his fault...

Papyrus carefully opened the frontdoor to his house and entered the dark livingroom.  
For a second he thought that Sans would turn on the lights again, like last night.  
But he didn't.  
Nothing happened.  
No Sans.  
Just nothing.  
Maybe he was at Grillby's? Or at his sentry station?  
Papyrus felt uncomfortable.  
No....he couldn't sleep now, even if he was very tired, he couldn't sleep without knowing where his brother was. After all it was Papyrus' fault to start the fight between the two. If he just could tell Sans the truth...but that wasn't so easy.  
Papyrus left the house again, after checking every single room. He carried his tired body to Grillby's. Unfortunately The bar was closed.  
Papyrus knew that Sans was able to teleport but noone was sitting inside.  
Papyrus went on, to his sentry station, but also there was no Sans.  
"Sans?!" Papyrus yelled as he walked through the heavy snow. The cold wasn't bothering him but it was so dark and he knew that his body couldn't hold him the whole night, the tiredness was catching up with his conciousness.  
"Sans!!!?" Papyrus tried to yell again but his energy was getting less and less and his voice was getting weaker.  
"Sans!!!!" Papyrus yelled with his last energy. He would have gone back into the forest but he wasn't able to go that far.  
"Sans", Papyrus tried to yell once more but now there was no energy left.  
Papyrus collapsed into the snow, he couldn't feel anything, he couldn't move.....then....the world went black....  
\---  
* time skip (a few hours later) *

"Papyrus? Papyrus?!"  
Papyrus slowly opened his eyes, everything around him seemed blurry, but his view was getting better by every minute.  
Suddenly he noticed two persons standing right above him.  
So he was laying somewhere... but...where?  
And who were the persons he saw? They were still blurry for him.  
"Papyrus!!"  
Papyrus recognized the voice somehow but even the voices sounded different, like echoes.  
"Papyrus?!!"  
Papyrus heard the voice one more time. By now he nearly got his vision back.  
In the next moment he felt that one of the two persons was hugging him tightly.  
"Papyrus, you are okay, I'm so glad".  
Then Papyrus recognized the voice and the person hugging him.  
"S-Sans??!" Papyrus was happy but also a little bit shocked at the same time. It was really Sans and he was okay.  
Papyrus was immediately hugging his brother back.  
"I'm so sorry for what happened, so sorry", Papyrus said sobbing.  
Sans had also some tears in his eyes.  
"You don't have to be sorry, it's okay...and if you need some space, then that's okay too....but you could have just told me...everyone has bad days sometimes, and I understand if you need some time for you", Sans added and let go of Papyrus.  
Papyrus then saw the second person standing right next to Sans. It was Undyne.  
"Undyne?" Papyrus asked in confusion.  
"After you disappeared, Sans called me, then we found you passed out in the snow. You can be lucky that you are immune against the cold, otherwise you would be an iceblog now.  
Also...you need to rest a bit Pap and if you are fit enough, then we can train together again, maybe it will help. My cold is now nearly gone too and I'm ready if you are", Undyne said and smiled.  
Papyrus nodded.  
"Thanks", he added.  
"Well! See you later punks!! Alphys invited me over, a new episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie is starting in one hour.  
But if anything happens, just let me know, I'm always there for you guys!" Undyne said and left the house.

"Hey, ummm... I made somethin' for us, I guess you are quite hungry, so I thought why not trying, heh". Sans said and tried to smile a bit.  
Papyrus smiled back.  
"I would love to try it", Papyrus added.  
"Great", Sans answered.  
"Let's go, I prepared everything. And there is no return", Sans added in excitement and was grinning.

Papyrus was following his brother into the kitchen. Before he left the livingroom he saw a little shadow at the window, it disappeared fast. Papyrus was shaking his head. Probably an illusion, he thought.  
\---  
So Papyrus still hasn't told anyone about him, that was good so far, because if they knew, they would interfere into his plans.  
There was just one little step to make, before Flowey could go on with his final plan.  
And for that he needed Papyrus' help.


	6. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is a reason why everything is like it is down here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait but well I had some school stuff to do :3  
> But here is the next part, enjoy! ^w^

* the next day *

Papyrus woke up and carefully got out of bed. His arm wasn't hurting anymore and he also slept well to his surprise.   
That was a good sign!

Papyrus went downstairs to eat something.   
A few seconds later he came into the kitchen and looked at the clock.   
"10 am???!" Papyrus gasped in shock.  
He must have slept for several hours, he never slept that long. He was always the first one of the brothers who woke up early, but today was different. Well the last two days had been different, but Papyrus wasn't really caring about that now, he was feeling really good and full of energy.   
He felt fit for whatever may happen today!   
But did he?  
Undyne said he needed to rest, but maybe if he would train with Flowey again, then Undyne would be really proud of him next time when they trained together. Maybe she would also let him into the royal guard?   
Then his dream would finally come true.   
Nevertheless Papyrus knew that he had to do his best so that also Flowey would be amazed.  
He had to find his inner strenght!  
Flowey was right, being a royal guard wasn't easy and it requires hard training. That's just how it is.   
Papyrus took a deep breath, this time he was prepared! He will show Flowey that he is worth being a royal guards man. 

Papyrus was leaving the house and was heading to the forest while passing the snowy landscapes.  
Sans must be at his sentry station by now, so Papyrus got a few hours, before Sans' shift was over. He wouldn't notice him gone, hopefully.   
"Flowey?!" Papyrus yelled and looked in every direction. He was already expecting that Flowey would pop out of the ground any time.   
And.....he was right.   
Suddenly Flowey was popping up right infront of him. Like always he put on his bright smile.   
"Howdy Papyrus", Flowey said and sounded very excited.   
"H-Hey", Papyrus stuttered a bit.   
"So....are you ready for another training session?" Flowey asked while staring at Papyrus.   
"I guess last time was a bit overwhelming for you, but don't worry, we'll both work on that, right". Flowey said.  
Papyrus could hear that there was a little questionmark in Floweys voice.   
By now he was still feeling ready, he doesn't wanted to disappoint Flowey. This was his second chance! And since his last training session was a total mess....he just had to do it right this time!  
"Yes! I am!" Papyrus answered energetic.   
"That's what I wanted to hear!" Flowey smiled.  
"Seems like you learned from my words", Flowey added.  
"Well...let's start, show me what you got! We'll start a bit more careful this time, a little warm up for both of us".  
Papyrus swallowed but nodded at the same time. He sure was nervous but he had to get over it. 

"Okay, ready?" Flowey was preparing himself for the fight. Papyrus saw vines crawling right next to Flowey.  
Papyrus nodded again, Flowey was grinning.  
"Good boy". Flowey started to summon vines.  
Papyrus took a last deep breath, then he summoned one bone attack.   
Vines were shooting in his direction. Papyrus dodged and jumped over them.   
"Good, good", Flowey said.  
The next ones were harder, they were even thicker vines. Papyrus dodged, by the last one he had to slide under it.  
"That was close", Papyrus gasped.   
Now Papyrus was finally able to target Flowey. The bones were destroying the vines and were hitting Flowey.  
"Common Papyrus, I can take more!!" Flowey yelled and summoned several vines again.  
Papyrus was keeping himself concentrated. 

Suddenly Flowey was standing still, he did nothing.   
"Common, hit me!!" Flowey shouted.  
Papyrus summoned blue and orange bones. Suddenly a weird feeling was overcoming him. He wasn't really sure if Flowey could take it, he was afraid of hurting him. Just like the incident with Sans. He doesn't want it to happen again.  
Papyrus was shaking his head. He had no other choice.  
"Papyrus! I'm waiting!" Flowey yelled a bit bored.  
"You can do it, you can DO IT!!" Papyrus said to himself and suddenly all the bones were hitting Flowey at once.   
Blue, orange, then normal ones again.  
Flowey was still doing nothing  
and it wasn't seeming like that Flowey was taking any damage. How was this possible for Flowey to deal with it?  
Something was still odd about Flowey though. Papyrus knew that.  
"There is more in you Papyrus! Just break through the barrier that is keeping you from your goals!   
Break it down and let your real you out, there is magic inside you, unknown and strong magic, trust me, trust yourself!" Flowey still wasn't exhausted at all.

Papyrus closed his eyes and began to summon his blue magic, but.... something was wrong.....  
Papyrus couldn't really get a grip   
on Flowey....  
How??!  
The blue magic itself is being bond to a beings soul if used on it, so there is no possibility to escape the magic unless the person using it itself let's go or is distracted.  
So that means....  
Papyrus' eyes flung wide open.  
Flowey stared at Papyrus in confusion.  
"Hey?! Why did you stop? You were already there, you nearly got me..." Flowey said annoyed. Papyrus was still shocked.  
"I'm talking to you...what's wrong??!" Flowey hissed at Papyrus.  
"Y-your soul....it's..." Papyrus began to stutter a bit, he had never seen a soulless being before.  
Flowey was quiet for one moment, he knew that Papyrus would have found it out at some point. But it's kinda an advantage for Flowey, now that Papyrus knew it, it was fitting perfect to his plan.   
"Gone", Flowey added.   
"Yes...well...as I said it's very complicated for you to understand who I am or why I am just like I am. But trust me, you'll understand soon enough", Flowey explained and maybe now it was time for him to inaugurate Papyrus into his plan.   
"Oh, okay" Papyrus said but he wasn't really sure what to say. It seemed like that Flowey really had had a bad past.  
"You see...there is a lot more you don't know about, but I can tell you that some myths you heard are true.   
There is actually a way to leave the underground".   
"What??! Really!!! WOWIE!". Papyrus was happy, now that he knew that he was right the whole time.  
"I know how but it isn't that easy, I whish it was but...." Flowey tried to sound sad and started to lower his head on purpose.  
"There is a reason why everything is like it is down here.   
There is a reason why there is a "human security program", it's all connected to one thing....  
THE KINGDOM.  
There is a power that allows someone to cross the barrier and to get to the surface. A very strong power that gives you powerful abilities". Flowey added.  
Papyrus was amazed and shocked at the same time. Why wasn't he aware of anything of what Flowey had told him. Noone ever talked about anything. Maybe also Undyne knew, she is the leader of the royal guard so it was possible for her to know at least something.   
"The thing is Papyrus....I wasn't always soulless, there was a time when I was a normal monster, just like you, I was strong, I was kinda like a boss monster. But...you know...I had a weakness, I was to kind...and that was my demise....I swore to myself to never ever show mercy again, in this world it's kill or be killed and with this world I mean the underground and the rest that's above". Flowey explained but he was leaving some parts out, he knew exactly how to lure Papyrus.  
"And the reason why I'm telling you all this is...because I need your help. We can make a little deal.  
I'm going to help you to get into the royal guard and you are going to help me find this power source. But if you tell anyone about it, as I said....there will be consequences and our deal will no longer exist. Okay?!"   
"Y-Yes", Papyrus answered.   
"Good, then it's sealed". Flowey was grinning.   
"You can go home now if you want", Flowey added.   
"But tomorrow I want to see your full concentration and your full power!"  
"Okay, I'll try to give my best", Papyrus said in a lower voice and saw Flowey already disappearing into the ground.   
The deal though was making him feel uncomfortable again, he do wanted to be a royal guard and see the surface but.....  
for what price?  
What if he brings everyone in danger instead?   
Papyrus was trying not to think about it any longer, maybe Flowey was really helping him to do something good?   
\---  
Flowey was popping up behind a tree and watched Papyrus going back to town. He knew exactly what Papyrus' weakness was and what he needed to do to become stronger.   
But Flowey had to wait for the perfect moment....


	7. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then she saw Papyrus....  
> but...  
> something was different...  
> Papyrus right eye socket was glowing light red.

A few minutes later Papyrus finally made it home.  
He was opening the front door. Suddenly he saw Undyne and Sans sitting together on the couch, it seemed like that they were focused in a deep talk. 

"Hey Papyrus!" Undyne stood up from the couch and wrapped him up in a big hug.  
"Hello Undyne", Papyrus answered.  
"You look a bit stressed Pap, but don't worry! That's what I'm here for. And since you're already in a better physically mood....Sans and I thought you could maybe take little sparing session. Just you and me to warm you up a bit and to clear your mind". Undyne said grinning.  
"Oh yeah, sure, why not", Papyrus added and came a bit closer.  
"Great! I know the perfect spot!" Undyne said and prepared herself to leave. Sans hasn't said anything yet but he put on a weak smile when Papyrus looked at him, Sans wasn't really looking worried this time but Papyrus knew that something was still bothering him.

*time skip* 

Undyne was the first one to arrive at the icy mountain area.  
She chose that place because it wasn't right next to town, you never knew what damage a little fight could cause so it's better to do it a little more far away.  
Sans and Papyrus finally reached the mountain too. Undyne was already waiting.  
"Okay punks!" Undyne got out one of her blue spears and tied back her hair.  
"Papyrus, are you ready?" She asked and smiled.  
Papyrus went one step closer.  
"I am", he said and already summoned one of his bones.  
Sans was going a few steps to the right to not stand directly in the fighting area.  
"Okay Pap!" Undyne yelled from a few meters away.  
"Let's start!!" She added.

Two spears were flying in Papyrus' direction and he easily blocked them of. He knew what Undyne was capable of, the beginning was often easy but the more you fight against her, the harder it gets.  
Undyne already summoned some blue spears again, Papyrus was preparing himself too.  
Two bone attacks were coming in Undynes direction. She jumped and let out a warrior cry. The rest of the bones was pushed away when she landed on the ground again.  
"Phase 2" Undyne mumbled to herself and this time the spears were coming all at once.  
Some even came from behind and then turned the other way a few seconds before hitting the target.  
Papyrus was blocking a few of but two were hitting him in the back. Papyrus stumbled a bit forward but because it was a sparing session, they were not getting real damage during the attacks, it just hurts a little bit but it was stand able.  
Papyrus was sending one blue and one orange attack now and directly after it a normal one. Undyne started running through the orange one, she was aware of what to do in case of blue and orange magic but she underestimated the attack a little bit. Undyne was to fast and wasn't able to stop at the right time when the blue attack hit her and the normal one after it.  
Undyne hit the ground and suddenly felt how her soul turned blue.  
Papyrus was breathing in and out and a few seconds later he let go of her.  
"Wow! Pap! That-That was great!" Undyne gasped and stood up from the ground.  
"Seems like you won round one but I bet you can't beat me this time". 

Sans was still watching them both, he was also really proud of Papyrus, his little brother did a great job, he truly has it in him.  
"Ready Pap?" Undyne asked.  
Papyrus nodded.  
Now Undyne was summoning ten spears at the same time. Papyrus prepared himself and summoned blue bones as a barrier to not get hit in the back like a few minutes ago. It was working, three spears crashed against the blue bones and landed on the ground. Papyrus only had to focus himself on the ones coming from the front now. Suddenly Undyne turned his soul green.  
She smiled. Papyrus wasn't able to move, he was only able to stand at one place, so it was harder for him to block them of.  
Papyrus blocked five of them but the other two hit him in the chest.  
Undyne let go of his soul and came to Papyrus to give him a hand.  
"Good fight Papyrus, round two is mine but if you keep this up, then you're on a good way of becoming a royal guard".  
"Wowie, really?!" Papyrus asked while Undyne got him back onto his feet.  
"Yes, really, you are a tough guy Papyrus and I just know that you can do a lot better than this but take your time, even I started from the bottom, it just requires hard training and self consciousness.  
Well! Are you ready for one last round?" Undyne added.  
Papyrus was grinning.  
"Yes!"  
In the next moment something was popping up behind a tree. Noone noticed that Flowey was already watching them.  
And there he saw it, this was Floweys chance to get a little more action into the sparing session.  
"Papyrus, I'm ready, this time you start first", Undyne said and was holding one spear right infront of her, she was ready to block anything that comes from Papyrus.  
Papyrus started to close his eyes. Blue, orange and white bones were flying in Undynes direction, she blocked them and was sending all in different directions.  
"Not bad", Undyne smiled.

"Now prepare for my special attack", she added and summoned only one spear but it was bigger than the other ones.  
"This thing is even faster than the others and isn't going to get destroyed by only one hit, prepare yourself Pap".

Papyrus was already summoning bones again, bigger bones. Undyne was sending the spear right towards him, Papyrus blocked but the spear came back from the back, the big bones got easily destroyed with one hit. Papyrus dodged and gasped in shock. The spear was super fast, just as Undyne said.  
It seemed like that the spear was also focused on the target the whole time that means it keeps coming in Papyrus direction.  
Papyrus had an idea.  
The spear was coming back to him again, Papyrus started to slow it down with a few bone attacks, then he jumped behind one of the big rocks that were standing around the area. Papyrus jumped and in the next second the spear got stuck into one of those.  
Undyne was blown away from Papyrus' reaction, she never expected that.  
"I guess round three goes to you, and I guess you won!" Undyne said.  
"Amazing Pap!"  
"I'm proud of you Pap" Sans said from some distance and was on his way to congratulate him.

In the meantime Flowey was sneaking to that rock and carefully put out the spear with his vines.  
"Here comes the bonus round!" Flowey said with a large smirk on his face and sent the spear back.

Sans wanted to go to Undyne and Papyrus when suddenly the spear was heading right towards him.  
Undyne turned around to Sans and suddenly saw the spear coming back. That was impossible! The spear couldn't have gotten out by itself, it was literally stuck in that big rock. Undyne tried to get it under control but it was to fast.  
"Sans look out!" Undyne yelled.  
"Sans!!!!" Papyrus shouted.  
But it was to late, the spear was to fast, there was no time to do anything, Sans only saw the spear one second before it brushed against his chest.  
"No!!" Papyrus was running towards his brother who was laying coughing on the ground. Undyne followed him.  
Suddenly the spear crashed into the ice mountain. Several ice chunks were falling down. Papyrus was full of anger, his hand turned into a fist and he was running faster than he ever did. Undyne's eyes widened when she saw Papyrus with such a speed.  
"Papyrus!!" Undyne yelled, a large ice chunk was falling from the ice mountain.  
Papyrus got to Sans in time and layed himself protectively over him. The big ice chunk came closer.  
"Papyrus!!! Sans!!!" Undyne yelled but she was still to far away to do anything.  
In the next moment all the ice chunks stopped and stayed in the air. Undyne stopped for one moment. A red aura appeared around them and they all flew down the hill where they weren't causing any more damage. 

Then she saw Papyrus....  
but...  
something was different...  
Papyrus right eye socket was glowing light red.  
"Pa-Papyrus??" Undyne gasped.  
Papyrus turned his gaze in Undynes direction. Sans was still laying on the ground, the spear only hit him in the side of his chest.  
Papyrus' eye socket stopped glowing light red, tears were filling his face instead.  
Sans was alive but he was hurt, if Papyrus hadn't been there, then everything would have gone wrong.  
Undyne sat down next to him.  
She was shocked about what happened but Papyrus....it seemed like that he has finally discovered his hidden strenght and with that he saved them all. 

Flowey was still looking at them from behind the rock. He got what he wanted. Papyrus finally showed his strenght, it still wasn't at it's highest level but if it keeps being like this, then there would be nothing standing in Floweys way to get the human souls.


	8. Some comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then.... he will soon control the whole timeline...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but the next ones are going to be longer! My exams are finally over, so I hope that I have more time to write :3 
> 
> See ya and stay determined! ♡

Sans was slowly waking up. His chest was still hurting when he tried to move.  
Sans started to look around. Everything was white and bright in the room he was in.  
A big monitor was also standing infront of him.  
Suddenly someone came in his direction. It was Papyrus!

"I'm so glad that you're okay" Papyrus said and gave Sans a big hug.  
One moment later two others were entering the room. Alphys and Undyne.  
So they must be in Hotland? Sans thought.  
"I - I checked his stats...Sans' HP is fine by now.  
It's still recovering so it's b-better if he stayes at least for two days in the lab, j-just in case.  
You don't have to worry, he is out of danger" Alphys said and turned away from the monitor to face the others.  
"Thank you Alphys", Papyrus said and smiled, then his gaze turned back to Sans.  
"Is it okay if you could give us one minute?" Papyrus asked.  
"Sure", Alphys and Undyne said and left the room.

Sans was sitting himself up, he looked at the bandage that was covering his wound. He wasn't really able to remember what happened. He only knew that he got hit by the spear and that Papyrus saved him.  
"Pap", Sans began weakly, he was still struggling to speak.  
"You are the best b-brother. Y-you saved my life. I'm proud of you, Undyne is too. I know that for sure" Sans made a small pause and then continued talking.  
"She can be lucky to have you, you are special Papyrus....and d-don't ever give up on yourself, you are stronger than you t-think" Sans was coughing.  
Papyrus was still looking a bit worried, Sans saw that.  
"Hey, why that face? You're not the one who looks like someone who hasn't slept for the last three days, heh" Sans joked and gave Papyrus a little smile. Papyrus had to smile too.  
"Don't worry bro, Al is going to do a good job, she always does".  
"Yeah", Papyrus answered and removed a small tear that was running down his cheek.

Suddenly the door opened and Alphys came in.  
"Oh I'm s-sorry to interrupt now but I have to give Sans his medicine" Alphys said while holding a small tablet in her hands.  
"No problem Alphys", Papyrus answered.  
"D-don't worry about me Papyrus, we'll see eachother soon", Sans added.  
"See you soon", Papyrus said  
before he left the room and gave Sans one last smile. 

Undyne was already waiting outside for Papyrus.  
"How is he?" Undyne asked, also a bit worried.  
"He is fine, weak but he is fine", Papyrus answered in a low voice. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have thrown that spear.....I could have stopped it" Undyne was lowering her head.  
"It's not your fault Undyne! Really" Papyrus answered and tried to comfort her.  
"Well I have to go and prepare a few things, King Asgore wanted to see me....but if there's anything that I can do, then you know where to find me", Undyne said and was heading back to Waterfall.  
Papyrus decided to return home too. 

* Snowdin * 

Papyrus was sitting on the couch, he was still thinking about the incident.  
How was the spear able to get out of that rock? It was stuck a few meters in it. That should have been impossible....  
A few seconds later Papyrus was on his way into the kitchen when he suddenly heard a knock on the window.  
Papyrus turned around. It was Flowey....  
Papyrus opened the window. "Flowey? What are you doing here??" Papyrus asked confused.  
"Oh I'm just....hey? Are you okay? You don't look so happy" Flowey pretended to not know about the situation with Sans.  
Papyrus sighed.  
"Sans got hurt during my training with Undyne but this should have been impossible, there was no way this could have had happened"  
"I feel you Papyrus, hopefully he gets better soon" Flowey added.

"So? Why are you here anyway?" Papyrus asked again.  
"Well I just wanted to check on you, thats all.....but how about we do an epic training session together tomorrow? A real battle, not just training! It would distract you a bit from your current situation, what do you say?" Flowey had a large grin on his face.  
Papyrus was thinking, a real battle could be really hard, but he knew that he can't say no to Flowey, maybe it wouldn't be that bad? "Okay I'm in", Papyrus answered.  
"Good! You know where to be at! See ya tomorrow friend".  
Flowey was leaving Papyrus' house.  
He knew that Papyrus was only one little step away from showing his real power.....and if that happens....then he will soon control the whole timeline.


	9. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus dodged in shock.  
> This thing....  
> this.....  
> isn't Flowey anymore.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter enjoy! ^w^

It was nearly midnight now and Papyrus was on his way to the mountain area.  
It was smarter to have the training session during nighttime because otherwise to many citizens could notice the fight.  
This fight wasn't like the others so there still was a high risk of being discovered. There is always a high risk but there is no other way and no going back now.  
Papyrus arrived after a few minutes and sat himself on a small tree trunk. Flowey would be here soon.  
Papyrus was breathing in and out and tried to stay calm.  
Was he afraid? Yes, he was....and he knew that this wasn't a normal training session, this time Flowey wanted to see what he got and for real this time, not only a bit, he wanted to see everything from him.  
And that's what Papyrus was afraid of the most.

A few more minutes have passed and as predicted.....Flowey came.  
"Howdy Papyrus!"  
"He-Hello Flowey", Papyrus said and began to stutter.  
"You seem nervous Papyrus...is something bothering you?" Flowey asked.  
"N-no, it's fine, I-I'm fine" Papyrus answered, his whole body was shivering.  
But Papyrus knew that he can't show any weakness now so he stood up from the trunk and took one last deep breath.  
Flowey was grinning.  
"That's the spirit Papyrus!"  
Papyrus said nothing and let Flowey talk intead.  
"Soooooo", Flowey began and popped up right next to Papyrus.  
"This fight, as already said, will be different, you can think of it as a little semifinale"  
"A semifinale?" Papyrus asked a bit confused. It wasn't a competition right? This was teamwork.....or was it?  
But if this was a semifinale.....was there actually going to be a finale?  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Papyrus asked, Flowey saw his shocked expression.  
"Don't worry Papyrus! It's not what you think, we'll just continue your training, we have a deal, remember?" Flowey reminded him and was now wearing a bit more serious expression on his face.  
"Y-yes" Papyrus added.  
Of course Flowey knew that that, what Papyrus thought, was actually true.  
There was going to be a finale....and when his plan works....then it will turn out into a grand finale.....a finale... that noone will ever forget!

"Are you ready Papyrus?"  
Flowey started to summon lots of vines as always.  
Papyrus nodded and kept staring in Floweys direction.  
"Great", Flowey said and had a large smirk on his face.  
In the next moment Flowey was growing even bigger, thick vines turned into even thicker vine like arms with red claws. His face was normal but only his body was big and surrounded by several vines.  
(Alpha-Flowey -> the transformation before Omega/Photoshop-Flowey)  
Papyrus' eyes flung wide open.  
Flowey was now 4 times bigger than Papyrus.  
"H-How is that possible??!" Papyrus asked himself and gasped in shock.  
Flowey looked down at Papyrus, he was so small compared to him.  
"Now Papyrus....this is your last chance to show me that you really have something in you, if not, then you'll never ever become a royal guard and we can both forget about our dreams....you have to fight like your life depends on it!  
Because you know what......  
IT DOES!"  
Without anymore talking around, Flowey already prepared his first attack.  
Papyrus dodged in shock. This thing....this isn't Flowey anymore.  
Flowey told Papyrus that he was a boss monster before....but he never saw a boss monster like that before, no....Papyrus knew that Flowey was still hiding some things from him.  
Another vine came in his direction, Papyrus blocked it off with one bone attack.  
Flowey was laughing, his voice sounded different, nothing about this was normal anymore.  
Flowey was going to far.  
"Flowey, please! Stop! This is getting out of hand! " Papyrus yelled and dodged another vine.  
"What do you mean Papyrus?! Do you really want to give up now?? Is it that what you want??? Breaking our deal!!!" Flowey hissed while his right claw was trying to grab him.  
"No! But we can get back to our normal training! Please....." Papyrus begged him.  
Now several other vines came in his direction.  
"I guess you still don't know what's going on Papyrus, it's kill or be killed in this world!!!! Only the strongest can survive!" Flowey said and started laughing, there was no way to talk to Flowey, seems like Papyrus had to fight him, there was no other way.  
"You know what's funny Papyrus....you were right...everything that happened was your fault!  
And with that I mean the incident with your brother. At first you nearly hurted him and then.....then it actually happened" Flowey chuckled and wanted to provoke Papyrus.  
"STOP!!!" Papyrus yelled in anger.  
"THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT", he shouted in Floweys direction.  
"Was it though?" Flowey was grinning.  
"Stop!" Papyrus was getting angrier from moment to moment.  
"You are weak Papyrus, you can't protect your friends like that, just look at you! You can't even hurt a fly...ha!" Flowey continued to provoke him.  
"Soon everyone will know that "The great Papyrus" is just a coward, who had been hiding his whole life behind others to just fulfill his selfishness in order to keep himself alive and to sacrifice the others to a cruel fate!"  
Papyrus' body began to shiver again.  
"YOU'RE LYING!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS SELFISH! BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!!!!" Papyrus shouted in anger while heavily breathing in and out.  
Flowey stopped for one moment, it seemed like that he was actually thinking about what Papyrus just had said to him.  
"Well we'll see about that......WELCOME TO THE SEMIFINALE!!!" Flowey hissed and suddenly the claw grabbed Papyrus. He tried to struggle but it was hopeless.  
"I WILL RIP YOU APART!" Flowey said in a more demonic voice.  
Lots of vines started crawling around Flowey and were ready to attack.  
"HAVE A GREAT FLIGHT!!" Flowey threw Papyrus against a tree and it broke into two parts immediately. He wanted to play a little bit longer with Papyrus, he knew exactly how to lure him now, Papyrus will soon show his real "bad ass" side. Flowey knew that.  
Papyrus' whole body was hurting a lot and Flowey just stood there laughing.  
Papyrus stood up but he wasn't able to walk normal, his legs were slowly sinking into the snow.  
"HAHA PATHETIC!!!"  
Another vine came and grabbed Papyrus again. This time it was throwing him in the opposite direction.  
Papyrus was coughing.  
"Well it looks like I was wrong about you the whole time......  
YOU WILL NEVER BE A ROYAL GUARD!!!" Flowey shouted.  
"AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO PROTECT THOSE YOU LOVE! BECAUSE YOU ARE TO WEAK AND - A - COWARD!"  
Papyrus was holding his right arm and was still shivering. He saw the red claw coming for him again. Papyrus was able to hold it of with his blue bone attack.  
He summoned bones over and next to him to block the other attacks too. Papyrus knew that he couldn't hold Flowey for to long. He had to do something, otherwise Flowey was going to kill him.  
"Is that all, Papyrus??! Really?? Don't disappoint me even more!" Flowey said, another large smirk appeared on his face.  
Papyrus felt how Flowey's vines were starting to break his blue bones slowly.  
No matter how this situation will go on, Papyrus knew that he can't let Flowey win, he couldn't and he won't.  
The blue bones started to break a few seconds later, Papyrus felt to his knees. Flowey was laughing.  
"It was nice knowing you!" Flowey yelled and was sending his red claw towards Papyrus to smash him into the ground.  
Papyrus started to close his eyes.....  
The red claw came closer....  
It hit the ground with a loud crack....  
Silence filled the area....  
The whole snowhill was torn up...

But then, in the next moment....  
A red aura appeared. Flowey looked confused. Suddenly his claw was hitting right back at him and hit him in the face. Flowey stumbled and felt to the ground. He let out a loud cry.  
Flowey's gaze turned to the direction where Papyrus had been before. A lot of snow was still flying around the area.  
In all of a sudden Flowey noticed a bright red light between the trees.  
It was Papyrus, his right eye socket started glowing light red.  
"Who is the coward now?!!" Papyrus hissed and hit Flowey with several bone attacks, the attacks were even stronger than his normal ones.  
Flowey tried to dodge but the bones were to fast.  
One after one was hitting him.  
Papyrus continued and wasn't stopping.  
As the next attack he summoned blue magic, this time it was strong enough to grab Flowey. Flowey was still surprised by Papyrus' attack, but that's what he wanted.  
He had Papyrus there where he wanted him to be.  
Now to end it quick he had to come up with another idea, otherwise Papyrus would continue fighting him.  
Flowey hit one tree and took the other three behind it with him, because he was so big.  
Papyrus came closer, his right eye socket was still burning light red and he was wearing a serious expression, he was still full of anger.  
Papyrus continued walking when Flowey suddenly went back into his normal form. He pretended to be hurt and lowered his head on purpose.  
"Alright, alright, you won", Flowey said and turned his gaze to Papyrus.  
"I-I'm sorry", Flowey added.  
"I didn't wanted to anger you, I just wanted that you finally become stronger....and now look at you! You are really powerful!" Flowey said and tried to sound even more innocent.

In the next moment Papyrus' eye socket stopped glowing red, he looked at Flowey and was shocked by himself, he looked around and saw the damage he did.  
"Oh no, oh no, no no no", Papyrus was shocked and felt to his knees.  
"It's fine Papyrus, you did a great job, I'm proud. With that we can finally continue our pla- I mean deal" Flowey said grinning.  
Papyrus couldn't talk, he was still afraid, also afraid of himself. What he did....was scaring him. Had he lost control again??  
"Flowey I...."  
"It's okay Papyrus, don't worry, we are still friends....and remember I'm your best friend", Flowey answered and smiled. 

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the woods.  
Flowey disappeared.  
Papyrus was still sitting on the ground and was shivering, his right eyesocket was glowing red and was turning black again. And that every few seconds.  
"Papyrus????!"  
It was Undyne. But what did she do here? Where did she come from???  
"Papyrus?!!!" She yelled and layed one hand on his shoulder. She noticed the torn up hill and the whole damage. That wasn't normal.  
"Pap?" She asked carefully.  
A few seconds later Papyrus turned his gaze to Undyne, his whole body began to shiver again and his eyesocket turned from black to glowing red.  
"Papyrus? What happended??!


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No.....it couldn't be! There was no dust....this....this wasn't real!!  
> They were not dead!!  
> So it was a dream??  
> It was right???  
> He would just close his eyes and then he would wake up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might get a little confusing but if there are any questions, feel free to ask ^w^ 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and hopefully it's a bit understandable, there is a big mystery going on :P 
> 
> *reading this fills you with determination

"P-please, d-don't come any closer" Papyrus looked at Undyne, he was still shivering. Undyne was shocked, she never really saw him like this before.  
It had been years since Papyrus had a bad day.  
"Papyrus" Undyne began softly. She was very worried by now. She knew that something was wrong with Papyrus, she knew it already since he began to act weird....  
Since the first incident with Sans had happened...  
Papyrus was hiding something and by now he wasn't looking good at all,  
he seemed to be afraid...  
Even the whole hill was torn up...

What did he do? What happened?

Undyne was coming a bit closer.  
Papyrus was holding one hand against his right eyesocket.  
It started to hurt a bit.  
"Pap, I'm going to help you, and you can't say no to me, I'm your friend and you are not in a good shape. There is something you haven't told me.....or Sans.... .  
You know that we are always there for you, you can tell us everything, we are a family", Undyne said and was holding her hand in Papyrus' direction.  
He looked at her and said nothing at first.  
Then he reached out for her hand and Undyne layed Papyrus' arm around her shoulder, then she was carrying him home.

*time skip, Snowdin Town*

Some more time has passed and even more silence was filling the room...  
Papyrus was laying on the couch, he felt a bit better now, his eyesocket wasn't hurting or glowing anymore.  
But....the whole situation...was even more difficult now....  
It was only a question of time until Undyne would find out that he was lying, lying about what actually happened during the last few days.

Papyrus was scared, really scared.  
He shouldn't have accepted Floweys offer from the beginning...  
He made a mistake...a big, bad mistake...  
but now he couldn't do anything about it, he would bring everyone into trouble instead.  
Flowey isn't the one who he seems to be, Papyrus knew that by now.  
Flowey planned more than just getting the power source he was talking about.  
He can't be trusted....  
Papyrus had no choice though, but he had to stay strong! Everyone has made mistakes, everyone can change, Papyrus believed that, maybe Flowey can change too?  
He had a very bad past and maybe that's why he is like this?

One thing is sure though....  
for now Papyrus had to go on with Flowey's plan, he can't get away from that, he made a deal with Flowey and can't break it, he had to "play Flowey's little game" until the end.....  
Until the "Finale".

Undyne got herself a chair and was now sitting right infront of Papyrus.  
She wanted answers, she really wanted to help him.  
"Pap....I know it may be hard for you but I can only help you if you talk to me...please." Undyne said in a more serious but calm voice. Papyrus was turning his gaze towards Undyne.  
He really wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't, he just couldn't...  
"Undyne....it's fine, I'll be okay", Papyrus tried to talk posetively, Undyne shouldn't worry to much and he can't let her interfere.  
Undyne was looking a bit angry and annoyed by now.  
Papyrus could tell that she knew that he was lying....already , Undyne was smart.  
"Fine....it's your decision", Undyne stood up and was on her way to the front door. She sighed.  
"Talk to me again if you are ready to tell the truth" Undyne said in a very serious voice. She was mad at Papyrus.  
Undyne was starting to lower her head and turned her gaze back to Papyrus for one second.  
"I just can't understand you Pap, you changed, this....this isn't you....this....isn't the Papyrus I know.... .  
Everyone is worried about you.....why don't you just tell us...it's hurting us even more than it's hurting you....We want to protect you" Undyne's voice was getting lower and lower.  
"I.....I can't", Papyrus answered "I really can't...." Tears started to fill his eyes.  
"Well then I won't bother you anymore....but just remember...  
that we are still there for you....  
everyone"  
Undyne finished her sentence and left the house. Papyrus was exhausted and full of emotional hurt.  
How long should it go on like this???  
How long???  
Papyrus didn't knew what to do...

Suddenly he was getting even more tired, the whole situation made him feel weak and powerless.  
A few seconds later he felt asleep.......

The world was turning black....

 

*dream sequence*

 

Everything was dark around him...  
Noone was there...  
Everything was quiet around him...  
Nothing was happening...

He called.....

But nobody came.....

 

Papyrus found himself at a dark place, the ground seemed to be solid, there was just nothing more there.  
He was going around ....  
Still nothing...  
In the next moment Papyrus' right eyesocket began to glow again.  
What was that for? It had to do something with his magic right?  
Papyrus continued walking, he was calling out every few minutes but there was still noone to be found....

Not until.....

"Help!!! Somebody help!!!!" Papyrus was hearing a familiar voice.  
No....It couldn't be.....  
"Sans!!!!!" Papyrus yelled in schock and was running to the direction it came from.  
"Help!!! Please!!!!"  
Papyrus kept running and was not looking back.  
In the next moment he heard another familiar voice, it sounded like Undyne.  
"Someone please help us!!!!!"  
"Undyne???!!! Sans?!!!!! Where are you, I'm here, I'm here!!!" Papyrus yelled but he saw noone.  
Suddenly more and more voices where to hear.  
"Guys!!! Where are you??!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!? Where.....are....you?"  
Papyrus was falling to his knees, his voice got lower, the other voices started to disappear now too.

But...new ones appeared right after them. More demonic sounding voices...

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM PAPYRUS, YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM ALL!"

"ITS YOUR FAULT!"

"THEY TRUSTED YOU"

"YOU LEFT EVERYONE BEHIND"

"THEY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU"

"YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!!!"

"Stoooooooop!!!!!" Papyrus yelled, he was shaking and shivering, tears were filling his face, and he was keeping both hands on his face.

Silence again....

Suddenly...when he opened his eyes...someone was laying infront of him.  
"Un-Undyne???!" Papyrus was running to her but she wasn't responding.  
"I'm so sorry for not telling you but I had no other choice!" Papyrus cried out and layed himself over Undyne.  
He was crying.  
"I'm so sorry!!!!" Papyrus sobbed.

In the next moment the darkness got brighter.  
He saw so many other monsters laying around, just like Undyne, they layed there without responding, were they dead?  
No.....it couldn't be! There was no dust....this....this wasn't real!!  
They were not dead!!  
So it was a dream??  
It was right???  
He would just close his eyes and then he would wake up.... 

Papyrus closed his eyes and tried to wake up....but he couldn't, something doesn't wanted to let him wake up.  
In all of a sudden all the monsters were gone, there was silence again.

Then....his right eyesocket began to glow.  
Why is this happening over and over again??!  
Papyrus sat on his knees when suddenly something was flying right infront of him, it looked like another being but he had never seen this being before.  
It seems to come closer. Papyrus' eyesocket began to glow even brighter.  
Now even the being had one eye that was also glowing light red...  
the other one though was glowing light blue.  
Maybe it was trying to communicate? But why now and why does he somehow have the feeling of knowing the being? It felt like a longer time actually....  
Something was weird about this. But it seemed like that the bad stuff disappeared when the being appeared, who was this dark and still unrecognizable creature? 

Before Papyrus was able to do anything else, the dream sequence was starting to fade away....  
"Wait who are you???!" Papyrus wanted to asked but everything started to disappear very fast.

*ending dream sequence*

Papyrus woke up in shock and was breathing heavily in and out. What was this dream all about???  
It was a nightmare...but it was so real, like a vision of something that could happen....but what can he do to change it?  
Maybe it has to do something with the being?  
The nightmare disappeared after it showed up....was this a sign?  
A sign to also deafeat Flowey? And to stop the finale?  
The voices told him that he was responsible, so he can still change everything, he just had to!

Maybe this creature wanted to tell him that he actually has a chance to defeat Flowey.....but how?  
There had to be a way, which also seemed to be connected with his powers. 

There were still a lot more questions that needed to be answered but Papyrus felt of coming closer, he can't give up now!  
The underground needs him! His friends need him! And his brother!  
Papyrus is the only one knowing about Floweys plans and he had to stick with Flowey a bit longer because only then Flowey would trust him completely, it was worth a try. 

Papyrus stood up from the couch he was laying on and looked out of the window.  
Suddenly lots of monsters were outside, they were going into the direction of the forest.  
Papyrus was leaving the house and asked one monster what they were doing.  
"Hey...what is going on here?" Papyrus asked a snowdrake.  
"Oh...didn't you hear? Someone has torn up the hill in the mountain area, it looks really bad, the whole area there got damaged"  
Papyrus' eyes flung wide open.  
Oh no....now the citizens have noticed the place he was training at with Flowey....if they find out more, then Papyrus couldn't hide anything from everyone anymore, Undyne knew that he was "training" there but that was not the problem....it was looking a lot more like a real fight, not a sparing session and not a solo training session...  
A real fight happened there and soon everyone would know.

Papyrus was following the crowd when he suddenly saw a shadow behind the trees. It was Flowey and he was already wearing a bright smile on his face.


	11. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus couldn't take this any longer,  
> Flowey would not stop,  
> he wouldn't stop trying to hurt him or his friends. He had to do something,  
> he couldn't give up now,  
> not even if everything seemed to be nearly impossible....

More and more monsters got together at the snow area. Papyrus started to feel uncomfortable. He wanted to go, he doesn't wanted to be in this situation anymore.  
He really wanted to tell Flowey to stop, being a royal guard wasn't that important for him now, he just wanted to have piece, he hated lieing to everyone.  
Undyne was right....he changed... but now he needed to be himself again!

In the next moment Flowey popped up behind him.  
"Flowey??!" Papyrus gasped.  
"Psssssst, they shouldn't hear us...." Flowey started whispering.  
"What do you mean?!" Papyrus asked confused and saw even more monsters coming.  
"Nearly everyone is here" Flowey said.  
"But how do they know about this?" Papyrus asked himself. Undyne couldn't have told them, she wouldn't do that, not after what happened.  
"I did", Flowey said.  
Papyrus eyes flung wide open.  
"Wait....What???! Why??" Papyrus wasn't able to find the right words.  
"Lets just say the king likes listening to Flowers" Flowey was grinning.  
Papyrus was still looking confused.  
"Don't you understand?? I got us some time, everyone is busy, and we are going to sneak into the kingdom, then we can finally break the barrier and you'll be a royal guard!  
WE HAVE A DEAL PAPYRUS, DONT FORGET THAT" Flowey hissed.  
"We are so close, common!"  
Flowey was starting to head into the right direction.  
Papyrus knew he had no choice now, he had to follow Flowey.

* Alphys' lab *

"Great news, your HP is f-fine now", Alphys smiled and Sans smiled back.  
"Thanks Al", he added.  
"But you have to be careful, to much magic at a time c-could stress your body, especially your soul.  
In a few days everything will be over but as I said its-"  
"Don't worry Al, I'll be fine"  
Sans slowly stood up from the desk he was laying on.  
"Okay, I-I'll be right back and I'll give you s-some medicine, just in case".  
Alphys left the room and Sans was waiting.  
Suddenly his phone was ringing.  
It was Undyne.  
"Sans? I need to talk with you, its about Papyrus...something isn't right!"  
"Stay where you are, I'm coming!"  
"Wait, Sans, I don't think you have to- ", Undyne got interrupted by Sans immediately.  
"Undyne I'm fine, really, I'll be there in a few minutes".

In the next moment Alphys came in with the medicine.  
"Here", she said.  
"Thanks Al!" Sans said and hugged her, then he took the medicine.  
"I'll see you later but I got something important to do".  
"S-Sans", Alphys began to stutter but Sans already teleported to Snowdin.

A few seconds later he teleported right infront of Undyne.  
He saw the people gathering around the tiny snow area.  
"What is going on here??" He asked himself.  
Undyne was lowering her head a bit.  
"I'll tell you everything" 

* kingdom *

Flowey knew a fast way to get easily into the kingdom, it was like as if he knew about all the ways and exits. Everything.  
Papyrus was still following Flowey.  
The weird thing though was that noone was there, not even a single guards man. No monster, nothing...  
He had a very bad feeling.

* Snowdin * 

"That's not good" Sans said.  
"I'll try talking to him, you stay here and maybe ask Dogamy and Dogaressa for help, maybe they can find out more about what exactly caused that trouble. I'm sure that Papyrus wasn't alone"  
Undyne nodded and was heading in the opposite direction.  
Sans was now home and opened the frontdoor.  
"Pap?! Papyrus??" Sans yelled and went upstairs.  
He looked into his room...  
Nothing.  
He looked everywhere in the house...  
Still nothing.  
"PAPYRUS??!!!" Sans shouted.  
He was running outside.  
A few minutes after looking around the house, he found some footprints in the snow, they were nearly gone but Sans saw that they were heading towards waterfall.

Where should he have went? And why?  
Was he running away from everyone? 

Papyrus had excluded himself in the last few days but....was this really the reason for him to hide?  
Sans had to find out. Something was definately wrong.  
"Where are you Pap?", Sans asked himself.  
He was just hoping that he was okay. 

* kingdom *

"Here we are." Flowey said and had a large smirk on his face.  
"Is...is this the.....the barrier?" Papyrus asked and was overwhelmed.  
"Yes, it is", Flowey said happily.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Flowey added.  
Papyrus was amazed.  
He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Now...there is only one step to do...and you know what I mean" Flowey said and turned his gaze to Papyrus.  
Papyrus still had a bad feeling, he wasn't sure what to expect.  
But Papyrus had to stick to Floweys plan, that's what he had to do.  
"Common Papyrus, what are you waiting for? You will soon be a royal guard! You should be happy". Flowey said and was grinning again.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm still nervous though", Papyrus added and tried to distract Flowey with that, because when Flowey finds out that he isn't trusting him, he would definately break the deal.  
"You don't have to be nervous Papyrus. Remember...you are strong!" Flowey smiled.  
Papyrus smiled back but only to prove Flowey that he is on his side. 

* Sans' Pov *

Sans was heading through waterfall, if anyone had been there, he would have asked if Papyrus was there...but no monster was there....  
Sans knew that a lot monsters were in Snowdin by now but still...this wasn't the whole underground....  
Where were they all???  
Sans felt that Papyrus wasn't there, he had to search somewhere else, but where? 

Sans tried to concentrate himself. He started closing his eyes.  
Suddenly his left eyesocket was glowing light blue and a bit yellow when he opened them again.

* Papyrus' Pov *

Papyrus felt weird in all of a sudden, it was like someone wanted to talk to him...but not physically, rather mentally.  
Papyrus closed his eyes for one moment.  
He was able to hear his name, someone called his name.  
"S-Sans?" Papyrus asked himself. "Was it Sans? The voice sounded like him.  
"Papyrus, where are you?"  
"Hey, is everything okay?" Flowey interrupted Papyrus and he lost the voice.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Papyrus added and continued to follow Flowey.  
"We are nearly there my friend", Flowey said and had a large smile on his face.

* Sans' Pov *

The blue light faded away, Sans felt a bit tired. Alphys was right, he had to be careful with his magic.  
But he knew exactly where Papyrus was. He felt it.  
Sans prepared himself and took a shortcut to the judgement hall. 

* Papyrus' Pov *

It was like a dream for him, was this even real?  
"Here we are" Flowey said and smiled in excitement.  
Papyrus just wasn't believing his eyes.  
Right infront of them were standing six glass boxes and in them were six souls.  
Green, light blue, orange, yellow, purple and dark blue.  
"These Papyrus, are human souls and with them we'll be able to destroy the barrier".  
Papyrus looked at them. They looked so different, compared to the monster souls.  
He had heard of human souls before but he never had seen one.  
"Stunning, hm?" Flowey added.  
"Y-Yes", Papyrus said a bit puzzled.  
Flowey got closer, then he opened the boxes by pulling a more hidden lever on the wall.  
Flowey had been here before, hasn't he?  
Papyrus knew that, how would he know if there was a lever? How would he know where exactly the souls were. And why does he still need Papyrus' help? What for?

"Flowey.....we are friends right?" Papyrus asked.  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Flowey acted a bit confused.  
"Well I have the feeling that you haven't told me everything, I thought friends would do that". Papyrus added.  
Flowey sighed and kept staring at Papyrus.  
"I know that you are keeping things from me....so...tell me....what is the real reason for you being here? You are using me right? You would have killed me in our last training session, you would have when Undyne hadn't interfered....  
Flowey....I can't let you continue, this is wrong.....but I would give you one last chance,  
everyone can change if they just try...everyone can be a good person...  
Please, I just want to end this mess, I don't want to hurt my friends any longer, please...." Papyrus was looking really worried by now, but for one second he thought that Flowey showed some emotions. He had no soul but a part of him was still nice, Papyrus could feel that.

* Sans' Pov * 

Sans was slowly breathing in and out. He felt that his soul started hurting a bit.  
There was no time now for him to be weak, he had to find Papyrus before anything else happens.  
Sans was walking through the judgement hall....but....something wasn't right.  
Sans passed a pillar and noticed something on the ground. Sans walked closer.  
His eyes flung wide opened.  
It was dust, dust was laying on the ground.  
"N-No!!" Sans gasped.  
He looked around and found even more dust.  
Sans was running back to the hallway, even more dust was laying around.  
The monsters.....the monsters that were still here.... some-someone killed them....  
"No, no, No!" Sans couldn't believe his eyes.  
Was it Papyrus? No he wouldn't kill monsters, he would never do that, that wasn't Papyrus!  
But who was it then?  
Who could have killed these monsters?  
Who could have done such a terrible thing??  
Sans took out his phone, he wanted to call Undyne.  
But there was no signal, something was interrupting the connection.  
Sans knew that he couldn't take a shortcut back, he hadn't got much strength left.  
He had to find Papyrus on his own now, whatever it takes!  
"I'm coming Pap" Sans said to himself.

Sans was leaving the judgementhall when he suddenly heard a voice.  
"....I don't want to hurt my friends any longer, please...."  
"Papyrus" Sans continued walking when he suddenly came around the corner.  
There was Papyrus and......a flower??  
"Sans??!!" Papyrus was shocked to see his brother here.  
"Please go!! It's not save!"  
But it was to late, Flowey already noticed him.  
"Oh, looks like we got some company, hello there SANSY" Flowey said and started grinning evily.

* Papyrus Pov *

No this couldn't be! What was Sans doing here??? He shouldn't be here!!  
"I understand now Papyrus, you told your brother, right,?!" Flowey hissed at Papyrus.  
"No! I didn't! I didn't tell anyone"  
Papyrus answered in panic.  
"Well he is here now, perfect then you both can enjoy the show" Flowey started grinning.  
Sans still hasn't said anything.  
"Flowey no! We can still talk about this!!" Papyrus yelled.  
"We have talked enough Papyrus!" Flowey hissed and got closer to the souls.  
The souls started flying around him.  
Floweys eyes started sparkling, he had finally reached his goal, now he just needed to start the finale.  
"No!!!!" Papyrus yelled and wanted to do something but Flowey already absorbed the souls.  
"Papyrus!! Get away from him!!!" Sans yelled and pulled his brother out of the way. 

Flowey started growing, he was now as big as he was during the last training session.  
"Flowey! Stop!!" Papyrus yelled but it seemed to be to late already.  
"You can't stop the finale Papyrus, hahaha!" Flowey started laughing and started growing even bigger by now.  
Big vines started growing around him, they looked like claws, big red-green claws. It was like Flowey was transformed into a new being, the souls seemed to have a high impact on his form (Omega Flowey)  
"And now....you should kneel before your god and savior!" Flowey said and a large grin appeared on his face.  
Papyrus kept standing upright.  
"It's still not to late to stop", Papyrus tried again to convince Flowey, he had shown emotions before.  
"What a bummer, I thought you knew which side you were on" Flowey said.  
"Well looks like I was wrong",  
Suddenly a big vine was coming in Papyrus' and Sans' direction.  
Their eyes flung wide open.

.....................

Papyrus got pushed against another wall. He was caughing and his whole body was hurting. Flowey was three times stronger than before, there was no way he could beat him.  
His vision was blurry but he was able to see that the room they were in was filled with lots of vines and fog, everywhere.  
Papyrus looked around to search for his brother.  
"Sans? Sans??! Where are you?!!" Papyrus yelled and started caughing again.  
Suddenly he saw a big figure behind the foggy wall, it was Flowey. He was still there.  
Papyrus was able to see Floweys now red glowing eyes. He seemed mad.  
But there wasn't just Flowey he was seeing.....  
Papyrus' eyes flung wide open in shock.  
"Sans!!!!!!" Papyrus cried out.  
"Were you searching for him?!" Flowey said in a more demonic voice.  
Flowey was holding him in his claw as if he was just some thing that Flowey could carry.  
Sans tried to struggle.  
"LET HIM GO, HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!!" Papyrus yelled.  
Flowey just started laughing again.  
"I'LL NOT LET YOU HURT HIM" Papyrus shouted again.  
"Haha, really? What could you do against me, hm?  
You already had lost in our last fight, you are pathetic and you are weak!!!" Flowey started grinning and tried to hit Papyrus with some vines that he was summoning.  
Papyrus was able to dodge them but got pushed against the wall by the last one.  
Flowey started laughing.  
"Just as I said....PATHETIC."  
"Nooooo!!!!! Papyrus!!!!" Sans yelled, tears started to fill his eyes.  
"Pap-!!!" Sans wanted to yell again but Flowey already summoned some vines that were wrapping around his mouth.

Papyrus couldn't take this any longer, Flowey would not stop, he wouldn't stop trying to hurt him or his friends. He had to do something, he couldn't give up now, not even if everything seemed to be nearly impossible.... The underground needs him, his friends need him and Sans needs him. He had to become himself again. He had to beat Flowey, whatever it takes...  
With his last energy, Papyrus lifted himself up from the ground. His whole body was shivering but he was able to move one step closer so that he was facing Flowey again.  
His hand turned into a fist and his right eye socket turned light red.

"I thought we were friends!?" Papyrus yelled and forced himself to make another step towards Flowey.  
Flowey was laughing and was summoning even more vines.

"We are Papyrus.....WE ARE BEST FRIENDS"


	12. No Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, I'm going to keep searching there, you stay here in case anything happens.  
> Maybe we even have to evacuate the underground. Depends" Undyne prepared herself to leave.  
> "W-Wait, Undyne! You can't go alone" Alphys had a few tears in her eyes.  
> "I'll be back, don't worry" Undyne tried to smile a bit.  
> "I have to".

* Snowdin *

The crowd that was surrounding the torn up snow area was still getting bigger and bigger.  
Undyne saw all the worried and frightened faces of the underground residents.  
Of course she knew that Papyrus was part of this mess, but....Papyrus....he could never have torn up that area by himself, there had to be some other monster who must have done that, a very powerful monster....  
Undyne had to figure out who it was, but she also needed time....and for now noone should know more about the incident, she had to do something before everyone would start panicking.

Undyne turned her gaze back to the crowd when she suddenly noticed Asgore coming towards her.  
"Your majesty? What are you doing here?" Undyne asked confused.  
"Oh hello Undyne", Asgore said and looked a bit nervous and confused too.  
"Someone told me that there is a problem in Snowdin", Asgore added and was pointing at the direction where the crowd stood.  
Undyne hated to lie but it was necessary now.  
"It's probably nothing bad, but I think it would be good if there was someone who could calm them down a bit", Undyne was starring at Asgore.  
Asgore knew what she wanted to say.  
"Sure, I could do that"  
"In that time I'm going to figure out more about the situation, then soon I think everything will be back to normal" Undyne answered and smiled a bit.  
Asgore nodded and was now on his way towards the crowd.  
Undyne sighed.  
Maybe Sans was more lucky than her? Maybe Papyrus talked to him?  
She just had to know!  
A few seconds later Undyne put out her phone and tried to call Sans.  
"Common, pick up!" 

* some minutes later *

After trying to call Sans for the fifth time, she gave up.  
Sans sure was lazy but he was never that lazy, that he couldn't even pick up his phone.  
"Well then.....looks like I have to get over to them"  
Undyne put back her phone and  
was walking to Papyrus' and Sans' home.  
Undyne started knocking on the front door.  
"Papyrus?!! Sans??!" Undyne yelled, but nobody was answering.  
Undyne knocked again.  
"Sans?!!!! Papyrus??!!!" Undyne shouted.  
Still nothing. 

Where were they?? 

Maybe Sans just went with Papyrus on a little walk? To calm him down?  
But for Undyne it just wasn't feeling right....she was nervous... and also worried, when she had found Papyrus a few hours ago, he was so anxious and afraid....  
full of pain, maybe he ran away?? 

Yes that must be it!  
Maybe Sans was looking for him then?  
Undyne knew that there was only one person who could help her out now....  
Whatever happened the last week,  
whatever Papyrus was hiding...  
There was someone who was terrorizing the whole underground.

* Hotland (Alphys' lab) *

"N-no!! No, no, no!! This can't be!!" Alphys was running around and was nearly out of breath.  
"Please d-don't give up on me!!"  
All the computers and the whole electronical stuff were shutting down.  
Suddenly Undyne stood in the doorframe.  
Her eyes flung wide open.  
Alphys sure was nervous but never like that.  
"Un-Undyne??!" Alphys gasped.  
"What happened?" Undyne asked curious and a bit puzzled.  
"I- I don't know!" Alphys started running around again and seemed to be typing something into her computers.  
"All the computers! Everything!! It's shutting down for no reason" Alphys answered in a louder and kinda traumatized voice.  
"What???!" Undyne wasn't able to find the right words.  
How was this happening? Alphys' tec stuff never had problems like that, if there had been one which could have shutted itself down, then there was always another one who was working....but everything was a total mess now.  
"Are- Are the cams still working??" Undyne asked and was running to the big monitor.  
The whole screen was flickering.  
"No, no!!" Undyne tried to search the areas...but nothing was working.  
"That's not good". Undyne was leaning a bit away from the monitor, she was exhausted, not really physically but mentally.  
"Undyne?" Alphys was coming towards her .  
"Is everything okay?" Alphys knew that something wasn't right.  
"Al....I have to tell you something", Undyne began.

* Snowdin *

"The royal guard is already going to solve the situation here, you don't have to worry, everything will be fine", Asgore said at the end of his speech.  
The underground residents were still looking worried and anxious though. They weren't really convinced.  
Everyone started talking to the other monsters next to them.  
"BUT WHAT IF A HUMAN FELT DOWN?? AND-AND IS GOING TO HURT US ALL?!" One of the monsters shouted.  
"There is no human here, don't worry about that, we have a highly security program and if there was a human....it wouldn't even make it passed Snowdin, I promise", Asgore said, but was personally a bit overwhelmed and anxious too.  
"But then it must be one of us, right??!" Another monster shouted.  
Now everyone was talking to eachother again.  
"Please....people....calm down, the royal guard will solve the problem!" Asgore tried to say but his sentence was drowning, it was just to loud.  
He sighed.  
Hopefully Undyne can solve this problem fast.

* Hotland (Alphys' lab) *

Alphys was shocked.  
"Oh....I didn't knew that-that it was that bad with Papyrus...." Alphys said in a lower voice.  
"That's why I want to find him...and Sans is probably searching for him but I have the feeling that Papyrus was never alone this whole time, someone was with him...some other monster". Undyne added.  
"But who should do such a thing?" Alphys was sounding very worried by now.  
"I don't know but something tells me that it's someone we don't really know".  
Alphys was thinking.  
"This can't be good..."  
"That's why we need to find them!" Undyne said.  
"B-But the cams?"  
"The cams can't help us but I'm sure that they aren't in the ruins or in Snowdin...I looked in Waterfall when I got there on the way to Hotland....and....I don't think that they are here too, Papyrus rarely goes here..."  
Undyne kept thinking.  
"So its everything from the Core to the Kingdom", Alphys added.  
"Yeah", Undyne answered.  
"Okay, I'm going to keep searching there, you stay here in case anything happens.  
Maybe we even have to evacuate the underground. Depends" Undyne prepared herself to leave.  
"W-Wait, Undyne! You can't go alone" Alphys had a few tears in her eyes.  
"I'll be back, don't worry" Undyne tried to smile a bit.  
"I have to".

Suddenly the whole ground began to shake.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING???!!!!" Alphys yelled.  
"THAT ISN'T A GOOD SIGN!!" Undyne shouted and was trying not to fall.

* Snowdin * 

Everyone started screaming when the ground began to  
shake..... 

suddenly.....

several vines were popping out of the ground.....

and everything was becoming dark....

no more screaming....

no more noise...

it was like everyone was frozen in shock...


	13. Finale (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus was able to see the pain in his brothers eyes, but he had no choice,  
> Flowey would kill everyone who stood in his way, he wouldn't stop...  
> he wouldn't stop until the finale was over....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait but it sometimes takes time to write a chapter, especially if it's a longer chapter :3  
> Well I hope you enjoy anyway and don't forget to stay determined! ♡

* kingdom *

"We are Papyrus.....WE ARE BEST FRIENDS"

A large smirk appeared on Flowey's face.  
Tears started to fill Papyrus eyes....  
he felt the pain that began to crawl up his whole body....  
Papyrus tried to ignore everything, but....  
there was not much time left....  
from now on....  
every minute and every second was important....  
because one false decision could mean the end of the whole underground....

"You'll let my brother go! Right now!! I won't say it again!!!!"  
Papyrus' right eyesocket began to glow brighter and brighter.  
Papyrus had Floweys attention again.  
Flowey chuckled a little bit, he knew that Papyrus wouldn't stand a chance, Flowey was above all, he was the most powerful monster, he was the one who was controlling the timeline and he was the one who could just kill Papyrus in any second.  
He could kill him....  
he could kill Sans too, but  
this would be to easy,  
where would be the fun?  
If everyone was already dead, right?  
Flowey wanted to play a little longer, he really wants to enjoy the grand finale, and soon the timeline will face its rightful fate!

Talking wasn't an option now, Papyrus had to find another solution, he didn't wanted to...  
But he had to....  
It was the only way....  
"Flowey! I challenge you to a final training session,  
you and me....  
just like before....  
You want a finale??! Then you should get one!  
I'm ready!  
Whatever may come....  
I'm ready...."  
Papyrus was able to see the pain in his brothers eyes, but he had no choice, Flowey would kill everyone who stood in his way, he wouldn't stop...  
he wouldn't stop until the finale was over....

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Flowey said and a big smile appeared on his face.  
Suddenly he let go of Sans and dropped him on the ground.  
Sans started coughing, it would still last a bit longer until his magic was completely restored.  
"Sans!" Papyrus wanted to go to him but Flowey blocked the way with vines.  
"Not so fast" Flowey added and turned his gaze to Papyrus again.  
"I promise that I won't hurt your brother, but....under one condition:  
If you win the fight, then I won't hurt anyone,  
if you lose.....  
well....  
I'LL SHOW NO MORE MERCY"  
Suddenly something like black liquid came out of Floweys eyes, his face had changed to an even scarier look.  
"So.....what do you say, FRIEND?!" Flowey started grinning again.  
Papyrus took one deep breath.  
"I - I accept", he stuttered.  
"What was that?" Flowey asked and a large smirk appeared on his face.  
"I can't hear you..."  
"I said...I ACCEPT!!!" Papyrus yelled.  
"Yeah, that's better" Flowey added and was turning his gaze back to Sans and created some kind of box around him that was made out of several vines.  
"Wh-Whatever you do Pap, I-I just want you to k-know, that I love y-you, you're the b-best brother, I c-could have", Sans said and smiled weakly.  
Another tear was running down Paps face.  
"I love you too, and I won't let you down, I won't!" Papyrus answered.  
"How cute" Flowey said grinning  
"But even this can't get you far, because I am the strongest!" Flowey added  
"I'M A GOD!!"  
Flowey wasn't hesitating, when suddenly a big vine came in Papyrus' direction.  
He jumped and the big vine hit the wall behind him.

The finale had begun...

Papyrus was faster this time and summoned a strong bone attack, orange, blue and normal ones were coming in Floweys direction, but he easily blocked it with his two claws.  
"Aw, common Papyrus! Was that really all??!" Flowey yelled from some distance.  
Papyrus felt how his body was filled with lots of energy.  
Papyrus made another attack and used the bones as stairs to come up to Flowey, he jumped and tried cutting the several vines that were growing around Flowey....though he hasn't thought about the claw and got pushed away before he was even able to hit Flowey.  
Papyrus hit the ground, everything was hurting.  
"Pathetic!! As always" Flowey chuckled and was summoning vines again.  
Papyrus was able to get back on his feet and created a bit of a bone shield.  
The blue and normal ones were protecting him and some other blue ones and orange ones started attacking the incoming vines.  
Some were cutting them through but other ones started hitting against the shield.  
Flowey wasn't seeming to get tired, he could just summon vines over and over again, the souls kept him strong.  
Papyrus was thinking....if Flowey absorbed them....wasn't there also a way to get the souls out of Flowey?  
If so.....  
How?  
Well Papyrus hadn't really time to think and nearly got hit by a vine again, he was able to dodge in the last second, when....suddenly....he got hit by another vine.  
Papyrus hit the wall and then the ground.  
"Papyrus!!!" Sans cried out from even more far away. He wanted to help his little brother and managed to stand up, he wanted to get to him and protect him, but he couldn't.  
"NO!" For one moment Sans' left eyesocket flickered blue. Suddenly Papyrus felt it too, his right eyesocket began to flicker for one moment, just like Sans'.  
There was a connection between them, just like the time before when he thought he heard Sans' voice, there was a connection between their magic, it had to be!  
In the next moment another vine came in Papyrus' direction, he was able to roll to the other side where it wasn't hitting him.  
That had been close!  
"GIVE UP ALREADY PAPYRUS!! YOU CAN'T WIN!!" Flowey hissed at Papyrus.  
Papyrus ignored him and put some energy together to use his blue magic on Flowey.  
A few days ago it would have been impossible for Papyrus to lift up Flowey but now he had the feeling that he was actually controlling the magic.  
Not 100% but he was making good progress.  
Papyrus focused all his magic and energy on Flowey now.  
"NEVER!!!!!!!" Papyrus cried out.  
Flowey started to turn blue and Papyrus pushed him into the wall on the other side of the big hall, while also shooting with bone attacks at Flowey. He had took a lot of damage now.  
Several stones were breaking  
apart from the big wall.  
The whole room was full of fog again and silence filled the room.  
Papyrus came closer to where Flowey should've been.  
But he wasn't able to see anything.  
"Maybe you were right Papyrus", he heard Floweys voice saying.  
It sounded weaker than before. Maybe he actually had a chance to beat him?  
"Everyone can change, everybody can be a good person...." Flowey added and started coughing.  
He really sounded like someone who was hurt badly.  
Maybe Flowey changed his opinion? Papyrus thought.  
Maybe he finally understood?  
Now the fog was nearly gone and Papyrus saw Flowey laying right infront of him, he was breathing heavily.  
"Flowey, we can still end it, right now, right here" Papyrus said in a lower voice and came closer.  
But of course Flowey was still playing with him, he knew that Papyrus' soft side was stronger than his other.  
He just had to wait for the perfect moment.  
Papyrus looked at Flowey, it just wasn't fair to fight him now, not in this condition.  
"I won't fight you" Papyrus added.  
Suddenly Flowey started laughing.  
"Wow...you are really sparing me..." Flowey continued laughing.  
Papyrus sighed, but already by now Flowey started preparing a new attack. Slowly he was moving a bigger vine in Papyrus' direction.  
"You know what Pap, you-you are just - TO INNOCENT!!!!!" In that moment Flowey swung the vine at Papyrus.....  
Everything started to turn black.....

"PAPYRUS!!!!!!"

.................

* Hotland *

"Alphys!! Is everything all right??!" Undyne gasped and helped her to get up.  
"W-What just happened?" Alphys stuttered and was trying to correct her glasses first.  
"Oh g-g-god!!" Alphys' eyes flung wide open, now Undyne saw it too. Several vines were covering around the whole lab.  
Everything....  
"Al, I have to get back to Snowdin! I think we have an even bigger problem, you stay here, maybe we even have to evacuate everyone...."


	14. Finale (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was dark again.....  
> There was nothing there.....  
> He was lost.....  
> He couldn't do anything.....  
> Was this another nightmare??  
> Papyrus didn't know but he had to snap out of it, whatever it was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait but don't worry, it's not over yet ^^  
> There are still a few chapters left!  
> And don't forget to stay determined♡

* Snowdin *

The thick vines were spreading all over Snowdin. Some monsters tried to fight them off but it wasn't that easy.  
There were just to many!  
"Your majesty, what should we do??!" One of the sentrys asked,  
while cutting off another vine that came in their direction.  
Asgore was thinking....  
there wasn't much they could do but the monsters had to be brought somewhere where the vines wouldn't get that fast.

"The Ruins! Bring everyone from Snowdin to the Ruins, it's the only place left" Asgore answered and cut off the next vine that was trying to hit him.  
The thinner part of the vine was still moving, so Asgore put out his red trident and stabbed the vine three times until it was completely destroyed.  
"We don't have much time, we have to evacuate them now or even more would get hurt or worse".  
The sentry nodded and left Asgore with a few others to handle the vines on their own for now.  
Asgore looked around. There was really nothing more they could do, the vines wouldn't stop spawning.  
They could only get some more time, time to stop the vines from reaching the ruins.  
Hopefully Undyne was fine too, she was strong, she could do it, Asgore knew it.

Suddenly two vines appeared right infront of him at the same time. Asgore was creating a shield out of blue magic and the vines bounced off immediately. At the same time he fired orange magic at them and the vines got cut off.  
That was not all though....  
Two other vines appeared, but this time behind Asgore, and he didn't even seemed to notice that, until.....  
"YOUR MAJESTY!!! WATCH OUT!!!" One of the sentry guards jumped behind him.  
Asgore flung around in shock, but it was already to late.  
The vines pierced through the other monsters body.  
Asgore was frozen in shock, he couldn't even do anything.  
And one second later it turned to dust.  
"NOOOOO!!" Asgore yelled and began to build up inner panic and  
anger.  
He was summoning blue and orange magic and was cutting off all the vines that started to pop up around him.  
He couldn't lose more, they all had to get to the ruins safely.  
"Go and go along with the others!" Asgore said to the rest of the sentry and royal guards who were still fighting with him.  
"It's the only way to keep everyone safe".  
The monsters were still a bit hesitant but they never deny the orders from their king.  
The guards nod and left Asgore so that he was on his own now.

......................

Silence was starting to fill the snowy area.....  
Asgore started to close his eyes...  
He felt that there was something moving underground again....  
Something even huger....  
In all of a sudden there was another vine popping up out of the ground.  
Asgore stumbled backwards.  
The ground got ripped open.  
This was an even bigger vine.  
The king was summoning blue and orange magic but the vine wasn't just holding still.  
It moved around quickly and there wasn't really a way to hit it.  
"COMMON!!" Asgore hissed and tried hitting it anyway, but it wasn't working.  
In the next moment the vine pushed Asgore backwards and sent him flying against the next tree.  
These vines weren't normal, someone must be controlling them!  
The vine came closer again and was preparing itself for the next attack when....  
"NGHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"  
Undyne came out of nowhere and a green aura appeared around the big vine. It tried to move but it couldn't.  
Another second later Undyne summoned several spears and that were cutting the vine in half.  
Asgore was still shocked but also happy to see her.  
"Your Majesty" Undyne gasped in a very relieved voice.

....................

* Papyrus' POV *

Everything was dark again.....  
There was nothing there.....  
He was lost.....  
He couldn't do anything.....  
Was this another nightmare??  
Papyrus didn't know but he had to snap out of it, whatever it was!

He tried to stand up, but it wasn't possible for him, his whole body was full of scratches and his left arm was broken, as well as some other parts of his body.  
Flowey was winning and he was going to kill everyone.  
Papyrus tried to stand up again and was gritting his teeth together.  
He let out a loud cry as he was trying to move an inch.  
He felt back...this wasn't going to work like that.  
Tears were starting to fill his eyes.  
It was to late.....  
Noone would save them now....  
Noone.....

Papyrus just layed there, and wasn't moving, he had no energy left, his breath got slower and slower.  
It was over and everything was his fault.....  
Papyrus started to close his eyes.....

......................

* Floweys PoV *

Flowey was laughing hysterically, Papyrus was so naive, of course he wouldn't have had a chance against Flowey.  
"What a bummer....I really thought he would have been much smarter...." Flowey said and looked at Papyrus who was still laying on the ground and not moving.  
Flowey was coming a bit closer and was about to lift up Papyrus' body.  
"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!!!" Sans cried out, tears were running down his face.  
Flowey started grinning.  
"Oh, I nearly forgot that you were there". Flowey added sarcastically and left Papyrus where he was, then he turned his gaze to Sans.

"I think Papyrus wouldn't mind....

IF I PLAY WITH YOU FIRST!!!"

......................

* Papyrus' PoV *

" Wake up......, Papyrus......  
wake up......"

Papyrus' eyes flung wide open, he felt how his soul began to move faster and faster. He started looking at himself and to his surprise all his scratches were gone, even his broken parts were fixed.....  
but....how?  
Papyrus was trying to stand up, this time he was able to sat himself onto his knees.  
He breathed slowly in and out and repeated it a few times.  
He could have sworn that someone was there, with him....  
he felt another presents, a more familiar presents....

In all of a sudden Papyrus' right eye socket began to glow light red, his soul was starting to hurt, but just a little.  
Papyrus looked through the dark and empty place.....

and there he saw him.....

the being.....

the being he also saw in his nightmare....

It was communicating....

........................

* Undyne's PoV *

Followed by lots of vines and monsters, Asgore and Undyne were on their way to the ruins.  
Right now they were way ahead of these plants and would make it in time to reach the entrance.  
"We are nearly there, your majesty" Undyne said as she carried Asgore to the big stone door.  
Someone already opened it and helped them in, they were pretty tired from all the fighting and also walking, since Undyne had to help out Asgore a lot on the way to the ruins. He got some battle wounds, they weren't bad and he still got a lot HP but it was better if he got some time to heal and rest a bit.  
"Come in, the others are here too", a friendly voice answered.  
"Lady Toriel", Undyne said exhausted.  
Toriel smiled at her and already got some pie ready.  
"Here eat this, I still have lots of it left and I guess we will even need a bit more, I heard of the situation outside" Toriel explained and was lowering her head a bit.  
"I'll see what I can do, but the most important thing is that the vines are staying outside, where- ever they come from, there just had to be something like a main source" Undyne added.  
Toriel nodded.

"All we can do now is hope...." 

....................

* Papyrus' PoV *

The being was here, like in his nightmare, so.....this place....., all this.....was happening inside his head right?  
So he could wake up?  
He had to!  
His brother needed him, his friends needed him.....

"I maybe don't know who you are but I know that I saw you before and we might even have some connection to eachother, maybe you can't even really talk but I guess you are trying to help me, y-you actually helped me before, in my dream, you - " Papyrus wasn't sure how to continue, maybe it didn't even understand him?  
But now it was important that he somehow had to snap out of his head, out of this place....  
"I don't know if you can understand me, but I really need to go back, to my brother, my friends....they need my help, I have to get out of here, but I don't know how" Papyrus added and kept staring at the being who now seemed to listen to him.

Suddenly it moved one arm forward and was pointing right at Papyrus' direction.  
Papyrus wasn't understanding at first but then he knew what it wanted to say.....  
Papyrus himself was the answer and the only one who was able to snap out of this, he was "trapped" in his own head and thoughts, so he could escape it and wake up....

But how?

The being was now moving his other arm and pointed it at the left side of its chest, there where the soul was....  
"M-my soul?" Papyrus asked a bit confused.  
But then he felt it again, all his magic seemed to be getting out of his soul, it was connected!  
That's what he was missing the whole time....  
He couldn't have gotten his magic under control without feeling it in his soul, he shouldn't have focused on his thoughts or what he was doing in general, his soul was the key.....  
and this might also be the way to beat Flowey, because he had no soul, the souls he absorbed weren't his....  
"I don't know how much I can thank you!" Papyrus said to the being.

Now......he just needed to wake up....

....................

* Floweys PoV *

Flowey harshly pulled Sans out of the vine box and lifted him up so that he was facing Flowey again.  
"GET OFF ME!!" He yelled and tried to struggle but it was hopeless.  
Flowey started to tighten the vines that were wrapping around Sans' upper body.  
He let out a cry as the one of the vines started to tighten around his left arm.  
"STOP!!!" Sans yelled in pain, he felt how his HP was getting lower and lower again.

Flowey started laughing, he just enjoyed it so far.  
When he was finished with Sans, he would soon terrorize the whole underground and what's left of it.  
Flowey started summoning more and more vines.....  
slowly they started to move through Sans' chest and were grabbing his soul.  
"NO PLEASE!!!" Sans begged and tried to struggle again.  
"What a nice little soul you have" Flowey said as a large smirk appeared on his face.  
"It would be kinda sad if it broke apart, wouldn't it?" Flowey added sarcastically and let the vines crawl even closer to the soul.  
"PLEASE NO!!" Sans couldn't do anything else as telling Flowey to stop. He was full of anger and pain but one false word could cost him his life, his HP was already pretty low and Flowey knew that too....

"Any last words??!" Flowey asked Sans and started grinning.  
The vines came closer and closer.  
Suddenly Flowey saw that something was moving in the corner of his eyes.  
No....that wasn't possible!!  
He should've been dust by now!!!  
"PAPYRUS!!!!" Sans yelled, he was happy that his brother was alive.  
Papyrus' eyesocket was still glowing light red and all his wounds were healed by now.  
"You'll let him go or it won't end good for you!" Papyrus said, filled with anger.  
Flowey let out a loud laugher.  
"You are to funny friend", he answered.  
"But whatever you say!" Flowey added and let go....

Sans fell.....

...........................

"NOOOO!!!"  
In the last moment Papyrus was able to use blue magic on him, he held him up, a few meters over the ground.  
Sans was breathing heavily, his whole body was shivering.  
"Well we wouldn't make it to easy, right?" Flowey said and was sending several vines in Papyrus direction.  
"YOU CAN'T DO BOTH!!! IT'S YOU OR HIM!!!"  
Papyrus started closing his eyes, he stopped thinking for one moment.  
He focused on his soul.  
Blue, orange and normal bones started cutting through the vines and were holding a few of.  
"IMPOSSIBLE!!" Flowey yelled.

Papyrus carefully sat Sans next to himself on the ground, he was safe for now.  
"Th-Thank you" Sans said in a weak but happy voice.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you"  
"WELL I GUESS THEN I HAVE TO KILL YOU BOTH NOW AT ONCE, BUT THATS NO PROBLEM, BECAUSE YOU ARE FORGETTING WHO THE MOST POWER HAS AFTERALL PAPYRUS!"  
Flowey was starting to send vines from every direction towards them.  
A few minutes ago, blocking this attack wouldn't have worked out but this time Papyrus actually had a chance, his friends were right, there was a lot more in him that Papyrus himself hasn't discovered yet!

Suddenly Papyrus saw that Sans' left eyesocket was glowing blue for one second......, there wasn't only a connection between him and his soul....  
but also between him and his brother....  
Sans smiled.  
"I knew you had it in you too", Sans added and began to lose conciousness.  
"Sans!!!" Papyrus cried out.  
"No, no no!!"  
Flowey was laughing.  
"Looks like you're on you're own again!!"  
The vines came closer and closer, from every corner, from every direction.....  
"IT'S OVER PAPYRUS!!!" Flowey said in a demonic voice and dark liquid was filling his eyes.  
"I WON!!!!!"  
Flowey continued laughing and summoning vines.

Papyrus closed his eyes.....

he gathered all his magic  
together.....

he was trusting his soul, his inner feelings.....

they knew what to do....

The vines were now nearly reaching Sans and Papyrus when suddenly a white light appeared  
and all the vines got destroyed, they got ripped into pieces within just a few seconds.  
"NO!! NOOO!!" Flowey yelled and got pushed back by the giant energy wave.  
Papyrus opened his eyes, he was breathing heavily in and out, he didn't really saw what he did until he looked right next to him.

A dinosaur like skull head was flying at his side, its eyes were glowing light red, just as Papyrus' right eye.  
The thing looked at Papyrus as if it waited for a command.  
Papyrus was shocked, but in a positive way, this was his work! He summoned it on his own!  
This....attack...it...Papyrus had it in him this whole time, but he never.....  
he was just to afraid to find out his true magic ability....just because he didn't wanted to hurt anyone....  
but this time it was necessary.

"Heh, heh, heh" Floweys laugher became more silent and a bit more serious.  
"You.....you really think that you can beat me, w-with this? PATHETIC"  
Flowey came closer but Papyrus was able to see that he was weakened.  
"You have no idea of what I'm really capable of.....I have control of the whole timeline!  
I can do what I want!  
YOU CAN'T STOP ME, I COULD DO ALL THIS OVER AND OVER A-"

In the next moment Flowey was stumbling a bit backwards.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING??!" Flowey shouted and seemed to fight against something.  
"YOU SHOULD OBEY ME!!!"  
Flowey added and his form was getting smaller. He wasn't talking to himself, he was.....  
"The souls!" Papyrus gasped.  
The souls were starting to fight against Flowey.  
Flowey was weakened and the souls were using this opportunity to hold Flowey back.  
"NO STOP IT!!!" Flowey cried and got smaller and smaller.  
This was his chance, Papyrus had to weaken Flowey one more time, then the souls could leave his body.  
Papyrus gaze turned to his attack and his right eyesocket began to glow light red.  
Then a bright laser beam came out of the dinosaur thing's mouth.  
Papyrus summoned a few bone attacks and fired them all at once against Flowey.  
"THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!" Flowey yelled and the demonic voice began to disappear, soon it would be just Flowey again.  
Of course Flowey was still trying to defend himself and was shooting vines in several directions, Papyrus easily blocked them off and his attack helped him.

Flowey was at his lowest level now.....  
and from now on, every second was counting....

....................

* Undyne's PoV *

All monsters heard how the vines were hitting the door from the outside, they were scared, but as long as they wouldn't get in....  
they would be save....  
Undyne tried to phone Alphys.  
"U-Undyne?!" Alphys asked nervously.  
"Yeah it's me, the whole thing here got even worse", Undyne said and explained the situation to Alphys.  
"And I still don't know where Papyrus and Sans are, but are the cams working?" Undyne added.  
"N-no, they are still all off" Alphys answered.  
Undyne was thinking....  
"Okay stay were you are in case they turn on again, I'll try and find Sans and Pap, the other citizens are safe for now!"  
"Be c-careful", Alphys stuttered.  
"I will" Undyne said and was heading towards the front door, ready to punch some vines.

"You better explain yourself punks!" Undyne said to herself.


	15. Fight or Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever you do....  
> whatever you will do...  
> that doesn't matter,   
> YOUR CHOICES DOESN'T MATTER!!!  
> And you know why?  
> BECAUSE I HAVE THE DETERMINATION TO START THIS ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!  
> And to do that.....  
> I just need to overwrite this safe file"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter :D  
> Again sorry for the longer wait but as said it sometimes just takes longer, especially if you have to think of how to continue a chapter ^^
> 
> This one is a bit shorter but I hope you enjoy anyways ^w^
> 
> And by the way.....I even made it to post it on Undertales 4th birthday!!! XD  
> Yaaaay this made my day!   
> And thanks for the nice commets, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Don't forget to stay determined♡

Papyrus' PoV:

"Heh....hehehe...." Flowey chuckled and was staring in Papyrus' direction.  
Papyrus was slowly breathing in and out, he was very exhausted and was using his blue magic on Flowey to hold him in place.

"Why are you not learning Papyrus....  
Why are you still believing...  
WHY ARE YOU STILL BELIEVING THAT YOU WOULD HAVE A CHANCE??!!!!"   
Flowey yelled in anger, his whole body began to shiver, he was struggling to keep the souls inside him, but he knew that they would resist anyway.....  
and it wouldn't last long....  
"GO AHEAD AND KILL ME PAP, AND SEE WHAT GOOD IT DOES YOU!"   
Papyrus' right eyesocket was still glowing light red but he hadn't got enough energy to keep Flowey from fighting.

Flowey had some determination left in him that seemed to be more stable than anything. If he wanted he just could reset and load the files....over and over again.  
"You know Papyrus....there is one thing that I haven't told you....or at least I haven't directly said it....  
so....  
whatever you do....  
whatever you will do...  
that doesn't matter,   
YOUR CHOICES DOESN'T MATTER!!!  
And you know why?  
BECAUSE I HAVE THE DETERMINATION TO START THIS ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!  
And to do that.....I just need to overwrite this safe file" 

Papyrus was gasping in shock and his blue magic around Flowey was immediately gone.  
He couldn't really believe what Flowey just said.   
So he was right when he said that he controled the whole timeline....  
he did it without even having the souls....  
he always could have resettet the timeline at any time, at any day...  
but why now???  
"Why....why do you do this to me? and why now??!" Papyrus asked and was lowering his head.  
Flowey started laughing again.  
"Why? You ask why?? A large smirk appeared on Floweys face, he really enjoyed to see Papyrus suffer.  
"Because otherwise I wouldn't have had the chance to be your friend, you know....after all timelines I saw...was this the best one, and I still have the feeling that there's something connecting us Papyrus, a real friendship!"   
"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!!" Papyrus cried out.  
"YOU LIED TO ME THE WHOLE TIME, YOU HURTED EVERYONE!! AND NOW YOU ARE ACTING LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED!!!??  
Tears were starting to fill Papyrus eyes. His right eyesocket started to flicker.

"You are right Papyrus.....  
indeed....  
NOTHING OF THIS EVER HAPPENED!!!!!  
Hahahahahhahhhahhahah!!!!  
Suddenly one button was appearing infront of Flowey....

"RESET"

"Don't worry Pap, this isn't going to hurt, it will be over soon"   
Flowey was grinning and was moving one vine in the buttons direction.  
Papyrus could summon some attacks but this wouldn't do anything....  
if he was going to kill Flowey, then he would just reset...  
if he was trying to stop him, this would only save him some time, but it wouldn't prevent Flowey from activating the button anyways....  
Papyrus was turning his gaze to his brother who was still unconscious at the moment. Papyrus wrapped him up in a hug, tears started to fill his eyes again. 

"I-I'm so sorry Sans, I just c-couldn't stop him, everything is my fault" Papyrus was sobbing and pulling Sans closer to him.

...................

In the next moment Papyrus was starting to feel different, it felt like as if new energy was filling his body....  
And then.....  
both of his eye sockets were starting to turn light red, with a light touch of blue.

"Hehehe I can't wait to get a little revanche!" Flowey said and activated the button......

A brighter light was filling the area......

.....................

 

But nothing happened.....

"W-WHAT??!" Flowey gasped and saw how the "RESET" button was slowly starting to glitch.  
"NOOOOO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!  
I'M THE ONE WITH THE MOST POWERFUL DETERMINATION!!!" He cried out.  
Suddenly the souls were starting to fly around Flowey, one after one was leaving his body.  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" He cried out in a more demonic voice.  
The six souls then gathered themselves and started to fly around Papyrus now.  
Papyrus looked around.....  
what was happening??  
And why were both of his eyesockets glowing red-blue??

Then it came into his mind....  
His soul was the main reason this must have happened, by now he knew that all his magic was connected to his soul....  
but that couldn't be the only reason.....  
not only magic but also emotions must have triggered him to build up more strength and energy....  
"Sans", Papyrus said to himself.

"THIS CAN'T BE!!!   
THIS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!!!!   
YOU CAN'T HAVE MORE DETERMINATION THAN I !!!!" Flowey yelled in pain and was shrinking back to his normal height.

His powers were gone.....

....................

Papyrus was staring at Flowey who was now looking even weaker and more hurt than before.   
Flowey had done terrible things and even more terrible things if he had had the chance.  
Papyrus couldn't forgive Flowey for what he did but he somehow felt sad for him. Flowey had a hard past and no soul, Papyrus still didn't knew everything about him but maybe that would change...  
Flowey hasn't said anything yet though. Papyrus was surprised how fast Flowey changed his mood from super aggressive to calm, a few minutes ago he would have done anything to fight, but now he was just standing there and did nothing.   
Papyrus was able to see that some tears filled Floweys eyes, maybe after the souls left his body, the emotions left too...  
At this moment when Flowey absorbed the souls, he got all these emotions that were confronting him, he never felt anything like it and he was afraid to loose them.....  
He was afraid of being weak...

"I won't forgive you for what you did but I won't kill you, you have the chance to leave, but I can't guarantee you that anyone else is going to spare you,  
maybe you'll think about what you did" 

"Do you really think I've learned anything from this?  
Sparing me wouldn't change anything.  
Killing me is the only way to end this....  
But Why?   
Just why are you being so nice to me.....  
I can't understand....  
I just can't understand...."

................

Alphys' PoV:

Alphys was still nervously running around in her lab to check the computer statuses, suddenly she saw the main monitor starting to flicker.  
"O-oh-m-my god" Alphys stuttered and was pressing several buttons.  
"Please s-stay on p-please!!"   
A few seconds later not only the monitor but also the other computers and cams turned on.  
Alphys looked at the screens.  
"Common, w-where are you??"   
Alphys was searching for Sans and Papyrus.  
She stopped at the third cam, her eyes flung wide open.  
"Oh no..." Alphys gasped.

Immediately she took out her phone and called Undyne.  
"Alphys?" Undyne asked a bit confused.  
"Undyne!!! I found them!!!"


	16. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were gone....
> 
> They could finally rest now....
> 
> And noone would abuse their powers anymore....
> 
> They had found their peace now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I'm very busy at the moment :3  
> but don't worry, I'll try to update sooner and make the next chapters longer again ^^

* The ruins *

It became quiet outside and the vines had stopped trying to get inside the ruins,  
Flowey was to weak to control them all and so they slowly turned to dust.  
The other monsters stayed in the ruins though, it was better to wait a bit longer and also because some got hurt during the fight and now need to rest a bit.  
Toriel was caring for the hurt ones in the meantime.

"This is the last one" Toriel said while she layed her hands on the wound of another monster.  
Her healing magic was starting to close the wound slowly and painless. It couldn't heal wounds completly but after some time they would heal themselves on their own.  
Toriel was walking around to check on other monsters when she suddenly saw Asgore sitting in the next corner, talking to one of the royal guards.  
It was still hard for Toriel to keep eye contact with her ex-husband, but she knew that she couldn't ignore him and avoid eye contact the whole time.  
Toriel sighed but didn't say anything.  
"T - Thank you" Asgore stuttered nervously. He saw that Toriel wasn't in the mood to talk.  
But at least he was able to thank her.  
"Sure" Toriel answered in a more serious but calm voice, then she headed to the next monster to check if everything was fine.  
Asgore sighed in relief, maybe not now but maybe some other time, he would find a chance to talk to her again...  
but for now he just wanted this whole chaos to end. 

\-------------

* Undyne's PoV *

Undyne was running as fast as she could and was not looking back.  
She fought of the last vines that were trying to stop her with their last energy.  
One after one turned to dust.  
"You punks better be alright" , she mumbled to herself and was now leaving Snowdin towards Waterfall.

\------------

* Papyrus' PoV *

"But why?  
Why are you being so nice to me.....  
I can't understand.....  
I just can't understand...."  
Flowey lowered his head.

"Because I'm not like you Flowey....  
I won't kill you, that wouldn't be right....  
maybe you won't change....  
but....  
even if you won't believe me....  
there is still something good in you....  
it's never to late....  
it's never to late to do something good....  
I might not know your past but I know that there's something still bothering you....  
you are hurt....  
you are hurt deep inside.....  
even with no soul, you seem to have feelings, past feelings, fears.....  
you were afraid to feel weak again, so you used these powers to be the most powerful being here, but what you might didn't have realized was, that you hurted yourself even more....  
you wanted to hurt others....  
just because it had happened to you once....  
but at the end it destroyed yourself again...."

Flowey looked shocked, he knew that Papyrus was right....  
Suddenly tears started to fill his face.  
This was the first time Flowey actually cried, he remembered, he remembered everything.  
"I - I don't deserve this" Flowey sniffed.  
"I don't deserve to be forgiven".

Suddenly the souls were somehow starting to fly around Papyrus even faster and were whispering to him with a calm echo sound.  
They gained new energy.  
"Thank you" they said.  
Papyrus' gaze followed the souls as they started to slowly fade away,  
a bright light was filling the tiny area....  
"Thank you", the souls whispered again before they disappeared completely.

They were gone....

They could finally rest now....

And noone would abuse their powers anymore....

They had found their peace now....

..................

"P - Pap?"  
Papyrus' eyes flung wide open when he suddenly saw Sans staring at him.  
"Sans?!!!" Papyrus was hugging his brother, tears of relief were filling his eyes and he immediately started to squeeze him against his chest.  
"I - I'm so glad that you're okay!" Papyrus gasped.  
"What happened?" Sans asked and was still feeling a bit dizzy.

The souls must have helped Papyrus and shared their energy with both brothers.  
"That's not important right now" Papyrus answered in a lower voice.  
Papyrus was tourning his gaze back to Flowey,  
but he was gone.....

Wherever he went, that wasn't important for Papyrus now,  
his brother was alive and that's the thing that counts most.  
The souls have also found their peace now and Flowey couldn't harm anyone, his powers were gone....  
It was time to find the others!


	17. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No! You aren't! Don't tell yourself that! You are the best friend we ever got, and you are brave, even braver then I am, you protected your brother, you protected the others, you are more than you think, but you have to promise me one thing......, from now on, you'll always tell us about your problems, even if it might be hard, but only then we can all help eachother".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reading this chapter fills you with determination

* Papyrus' PoV *

"There has to be a way to get out of here", Papyrus said exhausted.  
He felt how his hands were starting to shiver and prickle.  
There were still to many vines blocking the entrance and exit, but Papyrus', as well as Sans' magic was used up.  
"Common!! Get out of the way you stupid vines!" Papyrus yelled and tried summoning his magic anyways, but the vines still haven't moved.  
His whole body was to tired to do anything right now....  
"C-Common...." Papyrus sobbed.  
Tears were starting to fill his eyes.  
Flowey might be gone now but Papyrus also wanted to help the others, he was afraid that they were hurt.  
He was afraid that he couldn't do anything now, because they were trapped here by several vines.  
And maybe noone would even come here because it was impossible.....

In the next moment he heard a loud noise from outside.........  
Could it be what he thought it could be???  
"Nghaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"   
The whole vine jungle, that was blocking the exit, got cut down by several spears. The vines remained in tiny pieces and slowly turned to dust.

Papyrus' eyes flung wide open when suddenly Undyne stood right infront of him.  
"I finally found you punks!" Undyne said in a very relieved voice.   
"Undyne.....I" Papyrus wanted to say something like "I'm sorry that I haven't told you the truth", but Undyne already wrapped him up in a hug.   
"Never do this again, you hear me?! We were all so worried about you two, and then these vine things came out of nowhere   
and - " Undyne wanted to continue her sentence but she wasn't finding the right words.  
"Nevermind! We can talk about everything later, the most important thing is that you both are okay" Undyne added and let go of Papyrus to look for Sans.

Sans was leaning against the wall next to them, he was still feeling a bit dizzy and exhausted, it was getting better though.  
"Sans, I'm sorry but I need to see your soul" Undyne said and was getting closer to Sans.  
Sans nodded and gave Undyne an "okay", his HP was already lower than from the others so it was better to check the soul stats.  
Undyne started to summon her magic and was carefully checking the soul as it appeared infront of her.  
The soul was looking a bit damaged, there was something like a little crack in it.   
The positive thing was though, that his HP was getting higher, so he was healing, that was a good sign!   
But Sans had to be brought back to Alphys anyway.

Undyne released the soul and stood up slowly.  
Papyrus was looking pretty worried in Undyne's direction.  
"Don't worry Pap, Sans is fine, he just needs some rest, as well as you"  
Papyrus sighed in relief.  
"Let's bring you both back to Alphys first" Undyne added.  
Papyrus gave her a weak nod.

"I guess now we all need some rest"

........................

* a few minutes later, in the lab *

Undyne and Papyrus were sitting in a room together while Alphys was in another room with Sans.  
He was in a stable condition and his soul too.  
Now the wounds just needed some time to heal, then Sans would be perfectly fine again.  
He was sleeping by now and that was good, it would reduce his stress and would make the healing way easier.

Undyne and Pap sat next to eachother, their wounds got also bandaged and were healing slowly,   
though......  
they still haven't talked for some minutes.  
Papyrus was still feeling guilty about what happened and not telling his friends the truth.....  
Undyne was looking in Papyrus' direction and tried to start a conversation with building up eyecontact.  
Papyrus was still looking at the wall infront of him, he seemed to be deep in his thoughts.  
So Undyne tried to start a normal conversation.

"Papyrus", Undyne began and layed one arm around Papyrus. Suddenly he was slowly turning his gaze to Undyne.  
"Hey.....um.....I don't want to ask you out....but....you know you can always talk to me....to us....as I said before, we are your family" Undyne added in a very calm voice.  
Papyrus nodded and felt how several tears started running down his face.  
But now he finally had the courage to speak.  
"I'm sorry for everything, I - I should have talked to all of you, I wasn't honest, I lied, I brought you all into danger" Papyrus made a small pause and was trying to get himself together, his voice began to tremble.  
"I'm so - so s-sorry" Papyrus gasped, more and more tears were running down his face.  
"It's okay Pap", Undyne was wrapping him up in a hug and was trying to comfort him.   
"I can totally understand you, really, because even if you lied, it was for a reason, you didn't lie just because you wanted, but because you wanted to keep us safe, it's not your fault" Undyne said.  
"But I brought you in even more trouble, I - I'm a bad friend" Papyrus sobbed and was already removing a few tears.  
"No! You aren't! Don't tell yourself that! You are the best friend we ever got, and you are brave, even braver then I am, you protected your brother, you protected the others, you are more than you think, but you have to promise me one thing......, from now on, you'll always tell us about your problems, even if it might be hard, but only then we can all help eachother".  
After this Undyne made a little pause in between.  
Papyrus might think he did a lot of things wrong, but sometimes you have to take the right way and not the easy way, there might be lots of obstacles on the way but it isn't impossible to overcome them.  
"I promise" Papyrus added.

In the next moment Alphys came in, she had a little smile on her face.  
"Everything is fine" Alphys said and looked at Undyne and Papyrus.  
"Thank you Alphys, we really appreciate your help, we can't thank you enough" Undyne added.  
Alphys started to blush a little.  
"No problem, I-I'm helping whenever I can!"  
"Just one more thing Al, I got to go back to the ruins and see if everything's fine there, I guess we are out of danger for now and they might need some help too.  
So could you watch over Sans and Papyrus while I'm gone?"  
"Y-yeah, sure" Alphys answered.  
"Okay, great" Undyne smiled and turned her gaze back to Papyrus.  
"Rest a bit, you deserve it!" Undyne said to him in a calm voice and left the room.

After talking to Undyne, Papyrus was feeling a little bit better now.  
It was great to have friends like her and someone who understands you,   
even if you don't believe in yourself.

.........................................


	18. A Part of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I, King Asgore, Dreemurr, King of the Underground and King of all monster kind, am honored to hand you over this badge, it is a sign for bravery, loyalty and determination...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the longer wait but the last weeks had been really stressful, as well as the next ones...  
> But! I'm still updating, dont worry ^^

* the ruins *

The monsters were carefully and slowly leaving the ruins.  
The royal guards were the first ones to check the place out and to make sure that it was really save to leave now.  
Asgore followed them, he had already healed enough.  
Snowdin was pretty damaged, huge gaps were filling the area.  
It would take some time to fix it, but at least the underground was not completely destroyed....  
"King Asgore!" One of the royal guards came into his direction.  
"We have secured Snowdin, there's no threat anywhere, the people can go back into their houses soon"  
"That's great news" Asgore answered and smiled a bit.  
He was about to leave the ruins too and turned around for one last time.   
Suddenly he saw Toriel standing in the doorway, she was making sure that everyone was safely leaving the ruins, she wasn't looking at Asgore though....  
He sighed and was starting to follow the other royal guards.

...................

A few minutes later they reached the town, Asgore was still shocked what damage these things made.  
He turned his gaze in every direction when he suddenly saw someone coming towards them, it was Undyne.

"Y-your Majesty", Undyne gasped.  
"Undyne, you're back, that's great, but you look exhausted, what happened? We were worried" Asgore asked and was raising one eyebrow.  
"That's a longer story, I will tell you everything" Undyne added and started explaining the whole situation.

.....................

* Alphys' lab *

Papyrus was sitting next to his brother and looked at him.  
Sans was still sleeping, but his breathing became normal.  
Papyrus was lowering his head, he still felt so guilty about what happened.   
His brother could have died, everyone he loved could have....  
Just because he trusted that flower....  
Papyrus wondered where Flowey could have went...  
At least he wasn't strong enough to hurt them anymore....  
But what should he tell them? He promised Undyne to say the truth...but after what Flowey did to him and Sans....  
Undyne wouldn't show any mercy, she would not hesitate to kill Flowey.

What he did was unforgivable and one half of Papyrus didn't wanted to spare him....  
but his other half says that it's not really Floweys fault....  
after what he saw....  
that Flowey had no soul...  
that he was able to control the whole timeline.....  
that he had been a boss monster....  
that he was killed once...

Flowey is weakened on the inside...  
and he was a real monster before...  
He had a soul....  
He had a life....  
Maybe even a family...

Papyrus was feeling sorry for him, even though he couldn't forgive him for what he did....  
but that was part of Papyrus' character....  
for him, fighting was never an option...

........................

a few minutes later Undyne came back, but she didn't come alone....  
Papyrus' eyes widened.

"Howdy Papyrus!"   
"K-King Asgore?!" Papyrus couldn't believe that the king was here, he had never really seem him before or rarely, just at public places, where he held speeches and so on.  
Undyne started grinning, Papyrus was still overexcited and couldn't believe his eyes. He always wanted to meet the king by himself.  
"I told Asgore how tough you were Pap, you did a great job in protecting everyone, we are really proud of you punk!"   
Undyne came closer to Papyrus and started squeezing him against her chest, a few seconds later, she let go of him.  
"It needs a strong character and bravery to deal with such a threat, I and the others can't thank you enough, so Undyne and I decided something..."  
Asgore made a small pause and came also a few steps closer to Papyrus.  
He then took out something that looked like a badge and was pinning it on Papyrus' battle armor.  
Papyrus couldn't really believe what happened at the moment, he was completly surprised and overstrained.   
"I, King Asgore, Dreemurr, King of the Underground and King of all monster kind, am honored to hand you over this badge, it is a sign for bravery, loyalty and determination.  
This though is not the only thing..."  
Asgore was smiling at Papyrus and layed one hand on his shoulder.  
"With this, you are now officially a part of the royal guard! My congratulations!"

Papyrus couldn't believe what he just heard.  
"A-A ROYAL GUARD??!" Papyrus gasped.  
"WOW, I-I DON'T KNOW HOW TO THANK YOU, I-I'M SO HAPPY!!"   
Tears of joy were running down Papyrus' face.  
"You really deserved this punk!"   
Undyne had a large smile on her face.  
"Welcome to the team", she added.  
Suddenly Papyrus was hugging both, Undyne and Asgore.  
"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!!"   
Papyrus was going a few steps back.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry your Majesty", Papyrus said after he realized that he embarrassed himself infront of the king.  
"Call me Asgore, everything is fine, you don't need to apologize." Asgore chuckled.

In the next moment Papyrus' gaze turned back to Sans.  
"You might need some time with your brother I guess, if there's anything you need, we are right here"  
Asgore added and left the room with Undyne.  
Papyrus saw how they were now talking to Alphys, soon everything would be normal again, Papyrus hoped so...

"A royal guard, hmm?"   
Papyrus turned around in shock, when he suddenly saw Sans looking at him with his tired eyes.  
"SANS!!!!!" Papyrus yelled happy, tears were starting to fill his face.  
"I'm so glad that you're okay!!" He sniffed and hugged him.  
"I'm so proud of you Pap" Sans said, still in a weak voice, but he sounded better than normal, he didn't even stutter.  
"I'm so proud"


	19. Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You only defend yourself because you know that its true, you just can't handle the truth because it makes you weak....the one who you really are is still inside you, stop trying to fight it, even without a soul...you are still able to feel...  
> Isn't that so....?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm very sorry, if you have to wait for some chapters but I'm often very busy with school and stuff, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! ^w^  
> See ya

................................................

*a few days later....

.................................................

The underground was still recovering, but everyone was relieved that the biggest threat was finally over.   
The human souls were gone so they had to search for a new way to break the barrier, but that's not what mattered most now...  
Everyone was save and the ones who had fallen during the fight were going to be honored, as well as being remembered as heroes.  
Asgore and the others decided to throw Papyrus a little party, for saving the whole underground and monsterkind.  
Papyrus was happy that he was one of the royal guards now, he still couldn't believe it....  
It was all kinda like a dream for him....

When Papyrus was going through the village, he was seeing lots of decorations hanging and standing around, and also all the monsters who were smiling at him when he was passing by.  
They all did a lot for him, Papyrus really appreciated it, but they shouldn't have, he felt a little overwhelmed by all the celebrations.  
Papyrus slowly started breathing in and out when he came closer to the gathering point.  
He saw everyone already standing there and only waiting for him, Papyrus got very nervous, what if he messes up? What if he was going to stutter?   
Papyrus opened and closed his eyes, then he made another few steps forward.

The crowd of monsters started cheering. Asgore, Undyne and Alphys were waiting at the podium for him.  
A bright but nervous smile appeared on Papyrus' face.   
He had nearly reached the podium by now.  
Suddenly he noticed that someone else was standing with the three at the podium.  
"Sans?!", Papyrus was walking faster to finally reach the podium and to wrap his brother up in a big hug.   
"I can't believe you are here!!" Papyrus added and was still hugging him.  
"I wouldn't leave my brother alone on his most important day, right?" Sans said and smiled brightly.  
"Well, I-I couldn't make him s-stay in the lab", Alphys said and smiled a bit too.  
"S-Sans wanted to see you, n-no matter what" Alphys added.  
A tear of joy was running down Papyrus' face.  
"Now go, they are waiting for you" Sans said in a soft voice.  
"You can do it Pap, everyone is believing in you" 

Papyrus let go of Sans and nodded, he then turned around to the underground residents.  
The crowd started cheering again.  
Papyrus felt how his whole body began to shiver, he turned his gaze back to his friends for a few seconds.  
All stood supportive behind him.  
Papyrus smiled before he turned his gaze back to the crowd again.  
Suddenly he felt like as if his nervousness had dropped to 0.   
This was his moment to make them proud. To make everyone proud.

.................

"I never thought that I would stand here one day....  
I'm deeply honored and thankful for it..."

Papyrus made a small breathing pause, the monsters were attentively listening to him.  
He got everyone's attention.  
The atmosphere was starting to get more serious...

"I am thankful that you are here and I'm happy that we can all stand here together....  
The past days were terrible, shocking,  
and just unimaginable....

What happened was....evil....

I might not have known everyone of you, some of you me neither, but I feel your pain,   
I feel how it is to loose someone and being left alone...  
I feel everything you've and are still going through...

But for now it is important that we move on,   
for all of those who have died during the attack....  
they gave their life so that we can keep going....  
for them and....for all of us...

We have to....

And....we have to honor them, and remember....  
that they died as heroes..."

Papyrus was making one small pause again.   
Everyone was amazed how good Papyrus was speaking, everyone was feeling with him, and of course with the others who are not there anymore.

"We all did great in the end and without you, I wouldn't stand here too,   
we overcame the obstacle together, whether as a team or as a family....  
Together we can do anything.  
Together we can built up a better future"

.................

Papyrus backed a bit away when suddenly the whole crowd was cheering over and over again, they were totally stunned by his speech, as well as Sans and the others.

"Papyrus that was amazing!!!" Undyne said and hugged him for a few seconds.  
"Great job punk", Undyne started grinning.  
"Thanks", Papyrus added, he never knew that he was able to do such a speech.  
He gained new and stronger self-consciousness through it.

In the next moment though he saw a figure behind the trees, it was watching them....

 

..........................

 

All those happy monsters....  
All those happy smiles and hopes....  
The relives of finally living in piece again....  
Flowey couldn't handle any of it...  
he had lost...  
and he still couldn't believe that Papyrus spared him....  
Flowey should have been dead already....

So...  
What was the meaning of life now?  
He couldn't do anything...  
The souls were gone...  
His ability to RESET was gone...

When he first met Papyrus, he wasn't thinking that there was more in him, more to actually stop him...  
And how could he have more determination than him???  
This wasn't possible...  
Monsters don't have that much determination.....

.........................

Flowey was leaving his hiding spot and was going back to the mountain area.

He arrived a few minutes later and sighed, there was really nothing more he could do....

Suddenly....he heard footsteps behind him, but....that was not possible, no monster ever came here, but maybe they had found him already, they would punish him, he would die and never come back....maybe it was the only way, and the best....  
He couldn't reset and was hated, he didn't deserve any better....  
And now that Flowey had left his guard down, they possibly have found him...

Flowey turned around to face the one approaching him and accept whatever happens next, he was ready to die.....

"Flowey?" Flowey recognized the voice.  
Flowey looked up....  
No....this couldn't be!!!

Papyrus stood infront of Flowey and said nothing more first.

"What are you doing here??!!! Go away!" Flowey hissed.

Papyrus kept staying at his spot.

"JUST GO AWAY, YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME, I'M NOTHING ANYMORE, JUST GO OR END MY SUFFERING" Flowey cried out.

"I'm not going to kill you" Papyrus began.  
"I already told you that" he added.

Flowey seemed to have tears in his eyes.

"You have done terrible things and I know that there are some monsters who actually want to kill you...but I had time to think...and I know that you are still hiding lots of things from me...  
but I know enough to know that you are not completly evil, there's still something good in you"

"YOU'RE LYING!!!!" Flowey snapped at him in anger.

"You only defend yourself because you know that its true, you just can't handle the truth because it makes you weak....the one who you really are is still inside you, stop trying to fight it, even without a soul...you are still able to feel...  
Isn't that so....?" Papyrus added in a soft voice.

"You know NOTHING about ME" Flowey said, still a bit angry.

Papyrus stayed calm the whole time.

"Well I'm not here to convince you or anything, I just want you to think about what I said,   
and I believe that you are already thinking about it....just stop trying to fight.....  
you can't change your inner self, even if you try harder and harder to hide it, you'll always be you..."

With these words, Papyrus left the mountain area.  
Flowey was watching him leave but he was saying nothing anymore....

Flowey never felt anything....but now....he couldn't help it to not feel empty anymore, something in him wanted to break free...


	20. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Flowey had had all that power....
> 
> All that power to RESET and magic...
> 
> Then there had to be someone,  
> someone who was as strong as him....
> 
> Or...
> 
> Even stronger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this is the last chapter from this Fanfiction, but I'll definitely make a Season 2 from it, only if you are interested in it of course ^^
> 
> So far I hope you enjoyed it and I hope my writing skills were not to bad x3  
> (Since english isn't my first language)
> 
> But before I'll eventually start Season 2, I definately wanted to write a FanFiction from a Crossover with Undertale and Underfell :)  
> I already have some ideas coming up, so stay tuned for that ^^
> 
> Again I'm sorry if some chapters take longer but getting ideas of how to continue to write and the reallife work gets sometimes stressful...  
> Though I hope I can entertain you anyway and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> PS: You are all very awesome! And I'm very thankful for the feedback and kudos I got over the chapters, it really keeps me motivated, thank you a lot <33  
> It means the world to me♡ 
> 
> And I hope to see you in the next FanFictions♡♡

*Snowdin* 

Papyrus returned to the village with mixed feelings, he sighed while he moved forward.  
He just couldn't stop thinking about Flowey...  
What was going to happen now?  
He didn't knew...  
He should be happy that everything was over...but...it just didn't felt like it...  
It felt like...that this was actually the beginning of something...

Papyrus was able to feel his magic gathering in himself, his body felt like as if it was cooking inside...  
Something still didn't felt right...  
But why?

Was it maybe the strange figure he saw, when he was injured during the fight with Flowey?  
Or in his nightmare?  
Who was it?  
And why was it helping?  
How...?  
What did it want?  
And...was it still there...?

Papyrus went on and nearly reached the town now...  
He tried to ignore his thoughts like always but he couldn't...  
Something just won't let him find his inner piece, not even after it was over...

Suddenly someone came running up on him.

"Papyrus?!!" It was Sans and he seemed nervous. Very nervous.  
"Where were you? You left quickly after the speech, we were looking for you..." Sans said.  
"Oh, I just wandered around a bit, you don't have to worry" Papyrus lied and smiled at his brother.

"Hey, it's okay bro, just tell me if you might need some time off now, you can tell me anytime" Sans added.  
Papyrus nodded.  
"Thanks" 

Papyrus turned his gaze into the opposite direction when in the next moment...

"THERE YOU ARE PUNKS!!!" Undyne said in a louder voice and started grinning.  
"You are both going to miss the amazing food if you don't hurry!!!"

"Heh, I guess you don't have to say that twice" Sans chuckled and was making a few steps towards Undyne.

"Pap? You're coming too?" She asked excited.  
"Y-yes" Papyrus stuttered and made a few steps towards them too.  
"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Undyne couldn't stop grinning.  
"And tomorrow we'll both have a nice little training session together, you as my new partner, and of course as a royal guards man!  
I'm so proud of you, you really deserved it" Undyne pointed out and she couldn't say it more often. She was just so happy.  
Papyrus smiled at her.  
"That means a lot, Thank you Undyne" 

Though he still felt nervous and anxious about the situation.  
He should really be happy, but something was still seeming odd to him...  
As if this wasn't the end of everything...  
As if there was something out there to ACTUALLY start the whole adventure....  
Maybe the future brings new hope...  
or maybe...  
a happy ending wasn't even existing...

If Flowey had had all that power....  
All that power to RESET and magic...  
Then there had to be someone, someone who was as strong as him....

Or...

Even stronger...

A few minutes later the three nearly entered the house, Papyrus was looking over his shoulder and it was already turning darker outside...  
"You're coming?" Undyne said to Papyrus who seemed to be a little bit absend by now.  
"Yeah, yeah" Papyrus added and smiled.  
"GREAT!! Then let's make this day the best day!! And may the future bring us finally some piece...."

Papyrus entered the house after Sans and Undyne, but he knew that the way to get a peaceful life was going to be a long one...

.......................

 

Flowey had returned to the ruins, he thought a lot about what Papyrus said, but he was still not knowing what to do, if he could, he would just end his life now....  
But...  
Flowey was going to wait a bit, he wanted to watch the twilight again and return to his old place, he wasn't in the mood of anything else...

After a few minutes Flowey finally arrived in the flower field, everything was so calm and nice...  
No monster was there....  
And so noone to bother him....

.......

Time passed and Flowey was just staring up the mountain 

Nobody came.....

Noone was here.....

He was alone.....

Like always.....

Flowey wouldn't really bother about that, but for some reason, he felt something again, he never did before as a flower....  
Papyrus was right....

But what was he thinking???  
Papyrus didn't know him, even if he told him a lot, he still hasn't talked to him about his past...

And about what really happened to him...  
Flowey himself wanted to forget it, it was....even without a soul a painful memory...

He just wanted to forget....  
But another part of him doesn't wanted to....

Well...Flowey had nothing more to loose...  
What was he waiting for?  
Ending his life now would solve everything....  
All the bad memories would finally have an end...

Flowey looked around...  
It was very silent by now...  
And there was still no monster here...

 

.................

 

A few more minutes have passed....

Suddenly Flowey began to feel strange....

Something was happening but he didn't knew what....

In the next moment the world felt like as if it was spinning around him and like a short interruption of something.  
Flowey went through the corridor that was a few meters away from the yellow flowerbed.  
Everything seemed to shake around him,  
WHAT WAS HAPPENING???

But then it came into his mind....  
There was something familiar to it...  
He had that feeling before....  
Those "interruptions"...  
Even before he was a flower...

It was the time when they felt...

When the first human came here...

It must have crossed the magic borderline and when it felt it must have triggered the timeline...

But that can't be...

Not now...

 

Flowey left the corridor in a hurry and was popping up infront of the yellow flowerbed.

Flowey's eyes flung wide open, this couldn't be real....  
IT JUST COULDN'T BE REAL!!!

Flowey went closer to the yellow flowerbed when he suddenly saw the unconscious human laying in the middle of the yellow flowers, not moving an inch....

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
